Digital Destinies
by Down Deep
Summary: Years after Tai and Co went to the Digital World his son, Takuya, went with his friends. Now it's Shinya's turn to enter the Digital World and save the world like his family.Features Seasons 1,2 & 4.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is a Next Generation Story of the digidestined, whose children are the legendary warriors and the new digidestined who will be revealed in this chapter. I know, just like everyone, that the legendary warrior are not the children of Tai and co but that's where the AU on this story ends, oh and the new characters of course. The plot lines for adventure, 02 and Frontier are still the same. **

**At the end of the chapter it does say who married who and had who as kids with ages. **

**Hope you like it =)**

**Chapter One**

"TAKUYA!" Shinya smiled as he ate his cereal. His mother had to shout every morning to get Takuya awake, an alarm clock just wasn't good enough for his brother. "Get up or you'll be late." His mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Be happy you're an early riser." His father told him from across the table. Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya had grown up quite a lot since his time in the digital world. For one, his hair had been cut. His girlfriend wasn't the only one surprised when he came home one day with it done; it had been a topic of interest with his friends for weeks. After he had left university; Tai had gone on to be a professional soccer player, got married and had two wonderful sons. When Takuya had been eight, Tai had gotten to sports injury which meant he couldn't play. Instead he chose to coach sports at High School.

Shinya didn't say anything, choosing to focus on the food in front of him. Takuya was lucky that he didn't have any more school to go to. Well he would have to go university but that didn't start for weeks. Instead his brother chose to sleep in and hang out with his friends. It wasn't fair.

"Got any plans for your birthday?" Tai asked as Takuya screamed upstairs. Their mom probably dumped cold water on him, or threw him out of the bed. It may seem harsh but Takuya was the worst person to wake up, let alone try to get somewhere on time. Shinya wouldn't be surprised if he was late to his lectures.

"I was just going to go to school then come home." Shinya said back. "Everyone's coming later?"

Tai nodded. Shinya smiled, more people meant more presents. This family always gave the best presents, they knew exactly what sort of stuff the other person wanted or needed. At his last birthday his uncle Izzy gave him a new laptop, a few weeks later his old one stopped working. Shinya didn't know whether it was a freaky coincidence or if Takuya had done something to it.

"We just have to make sure Takuya and Kouji don't start some sort of argument."

"They're best friends; I don't think you will have much problem."

"T the other day I walked in on them arguing about the right way to fold paper. It was stupid. Sorry." Shinya pointed out, apologising for his language. At school he could say things like that but parents were strict.

"Shinya, Kimi called last night to say her and Izzy will be late today. Bring Tami home after school with you." His mother told him leaving no room for argument. He shared a look with his dad who rolled his eyes. Everyone knew to not argue with Sora Kamiya when she told you to do something. Not unless you had a death wish.

"Why was Takuya screaming?" He asked instead.

"Funny thing, he was already up." Sora said as she poured herself some coffee. "He was running around his room and slipped on something."

"Probably a book." Shinya joked as he washed his bowl. "You couldn't drop me off could you dad?"

"I don't know."

"But it's my birthday." He whined.

"Fine, be ready to leave in ten minutes."

"Oh, could you drop me off at Zoe's since you're going that way." Takuya asked walking into the Kitchen. "Happy birthday squirt."

"No." Was all Tai said in return.

"But why? I don't want to get the bus."

"I'm not going to leave you at your girlfriend house eight o'clock in the morning. Matt will kill me." Takuya shrugged then walked into the living room and started watching TV. "Why does he wake up early to just watch TV?"

"I don't know? Mom?" Shinya joked.

"Let's get going before your mom decides to cancel your party." Tai quickly said before anyone else could talk.

Shinya was sat in the car a few minutes later; it was a short drive to the school the bus just took forever since it stops at every single stop it saw. Why did it need to do that, couldn't it tell that people had places to go?

"How's school?" Tai asked since they'd been sitting in silence for the past ten minutes, it had been fine for Shinya. Even though they went to the same school, they didn't normally travel together. Tai had sport clubs on different morning which meant he left early from home or he had after school sessions which meant he'd stay late. It was just more convenient for him to get the bus. Even during school they barely saw each other, well expect for when Shinya had gym.

"Not bad. Zack got 98 on his science test, but I think he had asked Tami for help. There was no way he could have gotten that by himself."

"I don't know, Zack is quite clever. Remember when he beat you at scrabble."

"That doesn't count." Shinya countered. "He had Tami on his team and everyone knows you can't beat her at word games."

"I don't remember her playing much."

"That's because you were watching the soccer."

"You thinking of trying out this year?"

Shinya frowned; Soccer was a sore subject for him. It wasn't that he hated to sport, he would always play in the back yard. But he was the son of Tai Kamiya and his brother was Takuya Kamiya. People expected him to be amazing at soccer, be just like his family. Expect he didn't want to get up in front of everyone and fail. He would never be as good as his family so he didn't try out. Instead he stuck to other things. Safer things. "Probably not." He replied, happy when his dad didn't push the subject.

They sat in silence after that until they reached the school.

"I'll see you at home dad. Thanks for the lift."

"Remember to get Tami."

"I will." They both stepped out of car and walked their separate ways. Tai towards the staff room and Shinya towards registration. He was much earlier than usual but there had to be someone there.

Expect there wasn't. So he sat on his desk and texted Tommy, his best friend and cousin. Tommy didn't reply to the text though and after five minutes he was getting impatient. Did Tommy forget they had school or something?

Ten minutes of nothingness later two people walked in through the door talking angrily. Shinya rolled his eyes at the couple, Rex Motomiya and Emi Takaishi.

"What happened to you guys?" Shinya asked more out of courtesy then actual interest. He didn't want to hear what happened in his cousin's love life anymore then he wanted to know about his brothers. It was uncomfortable.

"She left me." Rex said taking his seat on the table behind Shinya.

"Sounds serious." He joked only to be cut off by a glare. Sometimes Emi was scary.

"You told me you'd meet me at the bus stop but you didn't show. What was I supposed to do, wait?" Emi said, starting up the argument again.

"Yes, another one would have come along. And it did."

"But I didn't know that. I just thought I'd wait for you at the front gate. I texted you."

"Yes because texting; 'Got on the bus, see you at the school' was highly informative."

"It told you I'd be at school. And where was I? At school."

"Whatever, I'm not bothered with this." Rex conceded.

"Unless it's soccer you don't care about anything." Emi said back angrily.

"Where's Tommy?" Shinya asked his cousin.

"Isn't he here? He left the house before I did." Emi said shrugging. "He probably just went to the library or something." Emi gave them a wave as other people began to come into the class. If Tommy was in the library it would explain why he couldn't answer his phone.

"Happy birthday mate." Rex said once Emi was out of sight. "Sorry that had to the first thing I said to you. But she's just annoys me sometimes."

'Then why do you date her?' He thought. Instead he said, "That's alright. I'm just worried about Tommy; it isn't like him to miss a day of school."

"Actually it is, well it is for this day." Zack Ishida said taking his seat next to Rex, which meant he was diagonally behind Shinya himself. "Happy Birthday. Finally fourteen, one of us now. Sorry Rex there's still time for you." He didn't sound sorry. Rex was the youngest in the year, if he was just two days younger he'd be in the lower year.

"Thanks." That was getting old. "Care to expand?"

"Don't listen to him. He thinks he's smart since he got that science grade." Rex commented as he rocked on his chair. Zack sent him a dirty look before turning back to Shinya.

"Every day on your birthday, Tommy takes a day off. I don't know where he goes but isn't at school. In fact even Zoe acts a little weird. But that could just be because she's a girl." Zack explained.

"Now that you mention it, Takuya was really weird this morning too. He was awake before usual."

"Don't you think it's odd that?" Rex started only to be cut off by a high pitched squeal.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Within seconds someone had latched their arms around his neck, hugging him as if their life depended on it. He blushed red as he thought about who it was. In the background there were muffled sounds of Rex and Zack trying to keep in their laughter. 'Top notch job, guys.' He thought.

"I can't wait to give you my present." Rini Ichijoujisaid releasing her hold on him, beaming with a massive smile on her face. "You're going to love it."

"Oh I'm sure he will." Rex snickered.

"Shut it." He muttered back, which sent them into a fit of laughter again.

"How as your birthday gone so far?" Rini asked, still standing by the table he was lounging on.

"No bad. My dad gave me a lift so I was here really early."

"That's nice. I mean it's nice you got a lift, not that you were here that early obviously." She gave the brightest smile Shinya had ever seen.

"I know what you meant." He told her, maybe that would calm her down. Rini always took an energy drink to wake her up but it made her really hyper until break time.

"What were you talking about? It has to be good since you all stopped talking when I came in. Was it about me? Don't say it was about me. That is really mean. I thought you were better than that Shinya." Before Shinya even knew what was happening, Rini was slapping his arm.

"Rini stop. Stop. We weren't talking, Stop that." He attempted to get Rini to stop but the little girl was persistent.

"Chill, Rini." Rex jumping over his table in an attempt to restrain her.

"We had to stop talking when you shouted at the top of your lungs." Zack commented from his seat.

"Oh. Well that alright then. Sorry Shinya." Rini said as Rex sat her on her chair, next to him. "So what were you talking about? Was it Tami? Mitch? Kai?"

"Rini, breathe." Shinya told her. "We were just saying how Tommy, Zoe and Takuya were acting odd today."

"The twins were acting odd too. Kouichi was all moody since he woke up, he didn't talk to anyone, just walked around like a zombie. Well I guess a clean Zombie since a Zombie would be smelly, since they are rotting flesh. Kouji was odd too; he was talking to Takuya without arguing. I was impressed. Well not that impressed, since it wasn't like it was the world cup or anything. But a moderate level of impression. Did I say that in the right way?" Rini finished.

Shinya, Rex and Zack just looked at each other, as if to work out who stopped listening first. When Rini was in her tirade they tended to think about other things.

"I saw saying," Rex continued, pretending as if Rini hadn't even talked. "Tommy is our age but he hangs out a lot with Takuya and the older kids, don't you think. When did they become so close?"

Shinya just shrugged but couldn't reply as their teacher walked in. "Shinya, get off that table. your butt should be on a chair not where you write. Rex, get your feet off that table and sit up straight. Yoshi spit that gum out, Ayamo pull that tie up. Someone get Rini a paper bag!" Mr Akita said before turning to the board.

**Takuya**

Takuya Kamiya waited outside the Ishida residence, even though he'd been here millions of times, today he was especially nervous.

Not only was it Shinya's birthday, it was the 6th anniversary of their trip to the digital world all those years ago. He left bad that it was on the same day as his brother's birthday but they were having the party at night. The afternoon they could spend with his best friends.

Every year on this day they would take the day of school, or anything else they were doing, and spend the day together. He knew it was suspicious for him and his friends to take a day off on the same day, but their get together was more important. Well to him anyway.

The day was normally hosted by someone, he had done the first day and they'd all done to the amusement park. Tommy did the second year; they'd all gone to dinner and the cinema. The third year was Kouji, who took days to actually agree to be host. He made them go to a house of horrors and other scary places. Then when they got scared he started on how they could take on evil digimon but not stuffed puppets. It was decided then that Kouji would never host it ever again. The fourth year was Kouichi who took them to watch a play. It was boring but Kouichi, Zoe and Tommy seemed interested so he sat through it. The last year was JP, who took them to a candy factory. That had been the best one yet, second only to his one.

Today was Zoe's turn and Takuya had no idea what she had planned. She had called him two days ago to say to be at her house and nine o'clock sharp. And so he was.

"Didn't think you'd be here on time." Kouji Ichijouji said as he and Kouichi walked towards him.

"Zoe would have my head if I wasn't. She even called me to make sure I was awake."

"Probably shouted at you down the phone." Kouichi joked which caused Takuya to frown. That was exactly what happened. Her talking loudly, not shouting since saying that caused her to shout more, had made him fall over his own feet. Even though it sometime got on his nerves, he wouldn't change a thing about her. She was his prefect fairy princess.

"Can't she open the door already?" Kouji commented while leaning on the railing, opposite the door. "It's not summer."

"I've been here ten minutes." Takuya added.

"Great story Takuya. Can I sell it?"

"I'll give you my fist for free."

"No thanks." Kouji calmly said which angered him more.

"Hey guys." JP Kido waved as he came closer. "How goes the free time?"

"Long." Kouichi answered. "I never thought I'd be bored at home, but it happened. I actually wouldn't mind going to school."

"Don't say such things." Takuya joked in a scandalised tone.

"Shouldn't we all be inside? Why are we outside?"

"Because Zoe is too lazy to open the door." Kouji commented before silence overtook the group. They waited in complete silence for several minutes just looking at each other, the floor, the door and the people down below.

They jumped when they heard the sound of a door opening, hoping it was Zoe.

It wasn't.

It was their elderly neighbour who hated that they were loitering outside her flat. 'Not my fault lady.' Takuya thought. She gave them all dirty looks as she walked past them. Maybe three eighteen year olds and a nineteen year old standing around wasn't the most reassuring thing for an old lady to see, but they were model citizens. They'd saved the world after all. Not many people could say that.

"Finally." Kouji said when Zoe opened the door ten minutes later. Takuya smiled as he saw her, she was breathtaking. Everything about her was amazing, from her smile to the way she told him off when he didn't something silly. He liked it better when she was smiling though. Everyone walked past her as they entered the apartment, Tommy Takaishi was already there playing on his phone. Takuya was the last one through the door. She looked amazing in her blue shorts, black top with an unzipped purple jacket over the top.

"Are your parent's home?" He asked to which she shook her head. Within seconds he pushed her against her front door, capturing her lips with his own. He loved how hers felt against his, the world and its problems just fell away, leaving just the two of them. He rained butterfly kiss down her neck while her hands played with his hair. He stopped when she accidently pushed off the goggles on his head. He didn't normally wear them anymore, but today was important. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She replied before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"If you are quiet finished can we find out what we're going?" Kouji asked, totally ruining the moment.

Takuya picked up his goggles and put them into his pocket as Zoe spoke. "It's a surprise. Now Takuya, Kouji take those bags. Tommy take that smaller one. JP pick up that stereo and cooler bag. Kouichi, you just take that umbrella."

"And what will you hold?" JP asked.

"I have the directions." She answered as if it was the most important part of the trip.

"Where are we going, on holiday?" Takuya asked as he picked up one of the bags. It was heavy.

"Close enough. Move out!" She ordered treating them like her army cadets. Takuya wasn't complaining in the slightest. It was hot. "JP, you brought your car right?"

"Yes. But it won't fit us all."

"I have mine." Kouichi said.

"Excellent." Zoe clapped the same time Kouji said "Show off."

"It's not my fault you told the driving instructor he marked you wrong." Kouichi called.

"That guy hated me. He gave me bad marks on purpose."

"No crashed the car into a metal barrier."

"NO. The metal barrier appeared of nowhere."

"Sure thing brother. Just keep telling yourself that." Kouichi smiled as they made their way to the cars. "I'll just follow your car."

"Don't leave me with these two." JP whined when Tommy walked towards Kouichi's car.

"We aren't that bad." Takuya whined.

"The other day my parents walked in one you two making out." Tommy commented about his cousins as he pulled Takuya towards Kouichi's car. "Go in JP's car." He told Kouji.

"I don't think so." Kouji said was beside the passenger door. "Fine I'll go." He said moments later which amazed Takuya. Kouji never gave up that easily. What in the name of Ophanimon.

"Your parent's weren't meant to be there. We were babysitting." Zoe calmly stated from JP's passenger seat. "I still can't believe they told my parents."

"They weren't going to keep a secret."

"They could that tried." Zoe whined. "We need to get moving if we're ever going to make it. If you get lost just call me." She said. "Bye Takuya." She smiled as they sped off.

"Sometimes I think they forget we exist." Tommy commented to Kouichi as they too drove away.

"I resent that." Takuya exclaimed.

**Shinya**

"That was the worst day of my life." Rex said as they sat down for lunch. "How was I to know we had homework?"

"Well listening would be a start." Zack commented.

"I listen." Rex answered back as he ate his pasta. His mum was a famous chef so he always had the best food.

"To the teacher."

"You shouldn't ask for the impossible." Shinya smiled, it would take a miracle to Rex pick up a book.

"So what you guys doing after school?" Zack asked.

"Going to Shinya's birthday party. I thought you were smart." Rex snickered.

"I'm smarter than you. I meant between the end of school and the start of the party."

"I have to take Tami to my house." Shinya told them.

"Why?" Rex questioned as if the idea was the worst thing he'd ever heard.

All the children of their parent's 'group' as they called it had made little sub groups. There were the older kids, the teens and little children. Shinya and his friends were the teens. Tommy flitted between the two groups while Tami Izumi didn't belong to any. She preferred the company of hard drives and computer chips over people. The parents didn't care much; they just said it was normal then laugh about something from the 'good old days' which were probably a million years ago. Shinya didn't like it one bit. Always being on the computer was bad for you, so he always tried to include Tami whenever he could. But some people didn't like her.

Namely Rex.

"Don't be so mean." Shinya reprimanded the slightly younger boy.

"Why are you defending her?"

"What is your problem with her?" Shinya asked. "She hasn't done anything to you. She's just a little shy."

"She isn't shy, she's downright antisocial. The way she hugs that laptop of her you'd think it was her boyfriend or something. I don't even think she's tried to play sports or even stepped foot in a park. She's old enough that you don't need to defend her every actions. She's never going to make friends if she's stuck to it." Rex ranted.

"Don't be so harsh on her."

"Tami he didn't mean in." Zack suddenly called to someone behind Shinya. He quickly spun around just in time to see a crying Tami walking back into the building. "You're a right prick." Zack snarled at Rex as he went after the crying girl.

Before he could say anything to Rex, Emi appeared at the table sliding into the seat Zack had just vacated, in front of them. "Tami was looking for you, did she find you?"

Shinya sent Rex a glare before replying, "Not yet. I'll find her after school."

"She just wanted to say that she'd meet you on the front steps. She has computer club meeting or something so she'll be about ten minutes late."

"Computer club?" Rex smirked. "I have to sign up for the soccer team so I'll see you guys later."

"But I just got here; I've barely seen you all day." Emi whined.

"And whose fault is that." Rex answered, bringing up the argument from that morning. "Just come with me."

"I'm not coming with you into the gym. I have better things to go then lower my standards that far." Emi made a disgusted face which showed all her hatred for the sport and any other sports. Rex muttered a 'whatever' and walked off towards said gym.

"Why are you guys fighting so much anyway? The two of you never fight this much in a day." Shinya asked his cousin.

"I don't know; guess we both woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Do me a favour and make sure Tommy comes tonight."

"Oh please, as if my older brother listens to a word I say."

"You guys are basically twins."

"We have eleven months difference. Not twins." Emi drank some of her orange juice.

"You're parents must have been excited on Tommy was out." Shinya joked causing Emi to sputter and blush red.

**So this is the first chapter. **

What did you think of the characters? I know Rex was a bit of a jerk but he will get better. I can't write a story where the characters are prefect from the start, if that happened then where is the fun in reading and writing. They all have their flaws.

Did you like what happened so far? I know it's still the first chapter but I'd love to hear what you think so please review.

**As promised the who's who to this story. **

_Italics_= Legendary warrior

Underlined= New digidestined

Tai + Sora = _Takuya_ (18), Shinya (14)

Matt + Mimi = _Zoe _(18), Zack (14)

TK + Kari = _Tommy_ (14), Emi (13)

Joe + Jun = _J.P_ (19)

Izzy + Kimi = Tami (12)

Ken + Yolei = _Kouichi_ (18), _Kouji _(18), Rini (14)

Davis + Tatum = Rex (13), Mitch (7)

Cody + Rai = Nyo (3)

**I know it's isn't normal for the characters to normally be 13 and 14 when they go to the digital world, but for the way the story might go I wanted them to be older than 11 or 12. Particularly the romance bits, something there wasn't much of in this chapter. **

**Tatum isn't an OC, she's one of the American digidestined that had a Airdramon. I made Kimi, who is an OC, an international digidestined too but from England (where I'm from **** ). Kai is an OC too but she won't have that big a part although she does know about the digital world. Cody told her, just like Joe told Jun. It's an important part of their life, they wouldn't just hide it from their respective other. **


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the review, favourites and follows. It is greatly appreciated. This chapter is dedicated to all of you.

I replied to the reviews but one was from a guest so I'll reply here. The Legendary Warriors will be going back to help (There's a spoiler), but it won't be until everyone works out that Shinya and the others have gone back. That's the way I picture it, although it might change as I write depending on what happens to the characters. But in the current mind frame I have it won't be for a couple of chapters yet.

**Author Confession: **I noticed after I uploaded the chapter that most of the girls end in 'i'. This wasn't intentional. Throughout the planning stage Emi was called Kris. So the boys of the Takaishi family started with 'T' and the girls 'K'. I changed it last minute.

Deciding to do an author confession every character, giving background information on the characters

**Chapter Two**

**Shinya**

Shinya didn't see Tami the rest of the day, since she was in the year below, so he couldn't make sure she was okay. Zack had come into class seconds before the bell for the end of lunch, saying that Tami was fine but Shinya needed to know himself. Rex had been quietly sulking in his chair not talking to anyone and even Rini's hyper state had worn off. They had done the work quietly, although the odd comment passed between them. Rex didn't say a word. Even chose to work alone during the science practical at the back of the classroom.

Shinya didn't know if he was torturing himself for what he said or just being plain antisocial. With Rex, each option seemed as likely as the other.

And that was how Shinya ended up sitting on the step outside school waiting for the twelve year old girl on his birthday. Expect he'd been sitting there for five minutes already and he wanted to go home. Patience wasn't a virtue Shinya understood.

"See you tonight." Rini said as she walked down the steps beside him.

"Bye." He answered as he watched more people leave the school grounds. 'Hurry up Tami!' He thought as he took out his to check if Tommy had texted him back yet. He hadn't.

Shinya had taken Rex's words to heart, what if something was going on with his brother? Was he in some kind of trouble? Shinya wanted to go and confront Tommy on his whereabouts, Takuya wouldn't say a word. He would walk up to Tommy and demand to know why he wasn't at school. When Tommy said he was sick, Shinya would bring up his trump card and say that Emi saw him leave the house. That would stump his best friend.

'What if he says he was going to the doctor?' His rational side, well rationalised.

'Well cross that bridge when we get to it.' He thought back, likely the feeling that came with forming the idea. It made him feel all happy inside.

Chances were he wouldn't actually say all that and just say okay once Tommy said he was sick, but it was nice to dream.

Tami tapped him on the shoulder which brought his ambitious thoughts to a stop. She had her laptop bag hanging from her shoulder and her phone, no doubt reconfigured, in her pocket.

"Want me to hold that bag for you?" Shinya asked only for Tami to act like he'd asked for her first child. "Okay then." He said scratching the back of his head. The laptop was probably like a baby to Tami anyway.

Shinya blinked. Then blinked again. 'Since when did I channel an inner Rex?' He thought.

"Do you have a bus pass?" He asked in the hope of an answer this time.

"Yes." She said.

"That's good. I had a feeling we'd have to walk to my house." He joked.

"Why would you suppose such a thing?" Tami asked as they walked towards the main gate.

"Huh?" His brain momentarily froze as he tried to make out what she'd said. "Oh right. Well you normally get dropped off in the mornings. I just thought."

"Well you thought incorrectly."

"Sorry." He held up his hand in surrender. They waited for the bus in silence. He'd tried talking about the weather but she just told him it was typical for a city of their latitude. That shut him up. It was very awkward after that. Even if a clown appeared he would not be able to break it.

They stood in the bus in silence, Tami playing on her phone, him trying to keep his mouth closed before he upset her more. Normally she was less frosty.

"Why does Rex hate me?" She asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." He confessed. Talking about it was uncomfortable, especially on a public bus.

"You are one of his closest friends. You surely know something. I was going to enquire about it to Emi,"

"Please tell me you didn't." He interrupted. They were already fighting; the last thing Emi wanted to hear was the innocently naive Tami asking about her boyfriend's feelings.

"Would that was been counterproductive?" she asked confused.

"Yes very counterproductive. In fact it would be the opposite of productive. Was the opposite of productive. Not inproductive." He said the last bit to himself.

"Destructive. Unproductive. Fruitless. Negative. Unhelpful." Tami offered as the bus suddenly stopped causing everyone to fall forward. Shinya fell into a man who scowled back at him.

"Yes those words. Can we not talk about this?" He pleaded. "It's my birthday."

"Why celebrate your advancement towards death. Why should we not discuss this?"

"Because I don't actually know. He never really mentions you. Now tell me you didn't talk to Emi."

"No. I couldn't work up the courage to approach where she was seated." Shinya sighed in relief which made Tami send him another confused expression. Expect this one was confusion with a pinch of anger. Tami pinched him, hard. "There is no reason for you to amuse yourself with my cowardice."

"No I wasn't trying to. Please don't. I only meant. Please stop crying." Shinya pleaded at the crying girl.

"I understand that people are not familiar with me and despise me often but that is no reason to hurt my feelings. I didn't even do anything to you." She sniffed before she continued crying some more, her eyes red. "I just wished to through the day, but people are so mean. He assumes himself so superior."

Shinya didn't know if she was complaining about him or Rex. Hopefully Rex since he'd hadn't done anything. But Tami was a girl; it's hard to keep up.

"Hey kid, what did you say to make the poor girl cry?" The man he'd bumped into commanded. Shinya looked around to see the whole bus staring at him.

"It wasn't me." He pleaded. "I didn't do anything." That did not go as planned as Tami let out a massive cry at the same time.

"Apologise to her." A woman demanded, several people shouted in agreement. The bus driver even turned the bus off, saying he wouldn't have to move until he heard the apology.

Shinya knew they wouldn't go anywhere until he apologised, he needed to get to his party and get ready. He didn't want to be _on time_ he had to be early. It was in his house.

And it was his _birthday._

Putting aside his pride and vowing to make Rex pay, he said sorry. "I'm sorry I made you cry, Tami. I am an awful friend and should have been more respectful of your feelings. You are amazing, with a big heart so find a little space to forgive me." He had never come up with more shit in his life. He had heard Takuya practising that as an apology for Zoe, it was so corny. Good thing Takuya didn't use it.

"So sweet." One of the teenage girls on the bus swooned.

"Totally." Her friend agreed.

"Is that okay little girl?" The man asked as the bus driver starting doing what he was paid for. 'Good.' He thought.

Tami stopped crying. "It wasn't _his_ fault. It happened to be someone else. I should not have cried in such a manner. Especially on the day that marks you closer to death officially."

"My birthday." He clarified at the confused expressions. The bus broke into cheers and song, which was embarrassing. As soon as the bus stopped at the next stop he pulled Tami off with him. Not only was the bus getting to happy happy. But if he walked into his house with Tami like that, his mom would kill him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, setting her down on a bench.

"No. It is quiet alright. I am sincerely apologetic for my actions. I spent the entire day thinking about why he would act in such a manner. I assume I became paranoid and unable to keep it in." Tami answered. Tami thinking about something was the same as everyone else over thinking. He was hate to think what over thinking for Tami was like.

"We need to get you cleaned up." Shinya commented looking at her tear stained face. He took out his water bottle from his bag and raised it over her head. Tami looked fearful then clenched her fists as he dumped the water onto her hair.

"Thank You." She calmly said, checking if her laptop still worked. 'That isn't how girls normally react'

"SHINYA!" Someone else screamed. Looking down the street he didn't see anyone. It wasn't until someone pushed into him from behind that he realised it was Rini. 'At least someone was screaming' he thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you going here?" He asked as she took a seat beside the wet girl. Shinya stood in front of them.

"Dad wanted something from the shop." Rini answering pointing finger at the shop across the road. The shop used to belong to Rini's grandparents, but before they passed away they left it to Rini's mom, his Aunt Yolei, saying she was the most responsible out of her siblings. Shinya's house was only three bus stops away and Rini was one in the opposite direction. "Why is Tami all wet? What did you do to her?" She glared daggers at him.

"I wasn't Shinya's fault. I was saddened by Rex's words and cried on the bus. Shinya knew that emptying his water bottle would remove any proof that I had cried. I can just tell however questions me that I had walked past a water foundation." Tami explained, actually making it seem like he knew exactly what he was doing. Shinya had had no idea; he just assumed an angry Tami was raise less questions then a crying Tami.

"I'm going to pretend to understand that. Why don't you come to my house and I'll get you ready for today. You can't go to a party soaking like that." Rini offered.

"I don't think so." Shinya said cutting of any reply Tami could offer. "If I don't bring her home my mom will think I forgot. Which I didn't. Now go home Rini so we can leave to."

"Don't speak to _me _like that Shinya Kamiya. How dare you tell me what to do?" Rini grabbed Tami's hand, pulling her up. "Let's go Tami. I'll fix you up." She pressed her finger in his chest. "You. Go. Away." She turned on her heel and the two girls walked away.

He grabbed Rini's hand pulling her towards him. She was so close that he could hear her heartbeat against his chest.

"What do I tell my mum?" He questioned looking down at her.

"Make something up." Rini breathed without breaking eye contact. Suddenly she grabbed Tami's hand and began to walk away. "You need to come out of your comfort zone. Let's go on an adventure tomorrow." He could hear Rini tell the other girl.

Shinya smiled all the way home.

**Takuya**

Takuya looked up at the group as he lay on the floor, his head on Zoe's lap. Zoe was leaning against a tree, book in hand. With university around the corner she was determined to read as much as she could before starting. Takuya didn't comment on it, sometimes it got in the way when they planned things but generally it was a non-issue.

Tommy was playing changing the radio channels while munching on a breadstick. He, Kouichi and JP had been playing charades but Tommy gave up when he realised he was too good for them. The older boys said they were making it easy for him. It was a lie. You play any game against Tommy and you will lose.

'I wonder who would win if Tami and Tommy played against each other?' He thought then forgot about it.

Kouji was missing in action. Zoe had sent him on an errand twenty minutes ago and the boy was still not back. Takuya was happy it wasn't him; he assumed it would have included a lot of walking and hard work. That and he got to spend more time with Zoe.

Zoe had organised a picnic for them in the park opposite Shibuya Station. It was highly sentimental; they'd spent several minutes just staring at the building. They only moved when Zoe dragged them to the park and forced them to help her set up.

They all lived in Odaiba, but that particular year his Uncle Ken was a guest lecturer at Shibuya University, his Uncle TK had a book signing and there was a medical convention that his Uncle Joe had to attend. Since it was a weekend, they planned to make a trip of it. They spent the one day in Shibuya, for the events and the next they spent at the amusement park. By the time they got back from the digital world, they'd fallen asleep for the entire two days.

"What?" Zoe asked looking down at him, several minutes later.

"Nothing." He said smiling up at her.

"You've been staring at me for the past few minutes. What's up?"

"How do you know I was staring at you? I was _looking_ at the cover of the book you were reading." He lied.

"Right. Since when did you like looking at grass."

"Is that what it is? I thought it was a mini beanstalk."

"How are you even getting to university?" She shook her head smiling.

"I flirted with the interviewer." He joked.

"What did she say?"

"That I was incredibly handsome and will get an out of this world girlfriend."

"I can agree with that." Zoe leaned down to kiss him. Expect the moment their lips would have met Kouji appeared.

"I'm BACK!" He shouted as if to purposely annoy him.

"Lip Blocker." JP said to which Zoe gave a small laugh. That did nothing to make him feel better.

"Stop making up things." Takuya sulked.

"It's a variation on cock blocked." JP explained.

"I know what you meant."

"Everyone knew what he meant." Kouji smirked. "JP only thinks with his lower regions."

"HEY!" JP screamed which made everyone, minus Tommy, laugh.

"What does cock blocked mean?" Tommy asked. The five of them gave each other awkward looks as if who should explain.

"When you're older." Kouichi told him, ruffling his hair. Tommy had lost the big hat thing he wore when he was eight. Instead he just wore an orange baseball cap.

"Is it something gross and dirty or something you just want to hide?"

"Something gross."

"I don't think it's gross." Takuya muttered quietly, but they still heard. Damn the reflexes they learnt in the digital world. Since they had spent almost a year there they all had better reflexes, well they'd had to adapt to the surroundings. Five, later six, humans in the digital world. They have been eaten alive were it not for their spirits.

"And you say I think with..." JP didn't finish the sentence, which was probably for the best. Some old ladies were already giving them weird looks.

"Do you ever think we'd go back?" Zoe suddenly asked which caused him to sit up straight. **(A question most of you are probably thinking.)**

Takuya frowned; someone brought it up every year. With the station in seeing distance he hit home that they were never going back. "I don't think so Z."

"We did too good a job." Tommy laughed.

"Maybe we should have left an evil digimon so they send us back." JP joked. 'Hopefully he was joking' Takuya thought. "Sure would be nice to see Bokomon and Neemon one more time."

"They were probably re-configured at least half a dozen times since we were there." Kouji rationalised.

"That's true." Zoe agreed. "Nearly a whole year in digital world at it was only an hour at most here."

"Would that mean were a year older? We were in the digital world so does that make us older in human terms?" Kouichi asked.

"I doubt that." Kouji told his brother. "Takuya would probably be a lot more mature were he older."

"What? You calling me immature?"

"No you're probably right. Even if you were a year older I doubt you would grow up."

"I want to be eighteen forever." Takuya smiled. "Who wouldn't?"

"I think were too old for the digital world now." Tommy said.

"The digital world doesn't have an age restriction." Kouichi told him. "If It did I doubt JP would have got in."

"Hey. I have lost a lot of weight since then."

Kouichi looked confused. "I wasn't talking about your weight JP. I was, actually forget it."

"Better be." JP threatened but they all ignored it.

"What time do we have to be at your house?" Kouji asked several moments later.

"Five minutes ago. Shit!" Takuya swore looking at the time on his phone. He had no idea where the day had gone.

"We can be a little late." Zoe said standing to take a box from Kouji. "Tradition people." She opened the box to reveal a small iced cake. They gathered around the box as Zoe put it in six candles; one red, white, blue, black, yellow and purple. Takuya tried not to think about the colour she would add next year.

"Happy sixth year anniversary." She said as she blew out the candles. It was declared after the first year that the host would blow out the candles and not all of them. When they tried that, they'd bumped heads. It hurt.

They cheered and Tommy popped some party poppers, which scared a few animals in the park. Zoe cut up six pieces, giving each of them their respective piece. They packed up in record time after that, since most of it went in the bin. They said they'd leave the stuff in the trunk of JP's car so no one suspected what they'd been up to. Tommy had even worn his school uniform to make sure his parents didn't ask any questions.

**Shinya**

Shinya sat in his living room waiting for anyone to turn up. He didn't care who. His dad was in the garden setting up the soccer goals and his mom was in the kitchen with Aunt Tatum talking about something. Takuya was nowhere in sight.

Aunt Tatum had made the food for the party, since she was a chef. His mom had said she'd do it but Tatum told her she wanted to do it. Sora gave in after Takuya pointed out Tatum was a better cook. He got grounded for three days.

His dad had brought the house when he was still playing soccer. The house itself was homely, just the right size for the four of them, but the garden was massive. His dad and Takuya wanted space for a soccer pitch in the garden so it took them a year to find the perfect house.

After ten minutes the doorbell rang and he sprinted to the door. "I'll get it!" He shouted a little too loud.

"I'm surprised the neighbours didn't hear you." Matt said walking through the door.

"Happy Birthday. Can't believe your fourteen." Mimi said as she hugged him. 'Why do people keep hugging me' He thought. That was the fourth one today.

"Thanks Aunt Mimi, Uncle Matt." He said back.

"Where's your dad? I have words to say to him." Matt asked.

"In the garden." He replied closing the door.

"I take it where the first one's here." Zack asked as they walked into the living room. Mimi was already there talking to Sora and Tatum, who had migrated from the kitchen.

"First one's and still late."

"Dad's pissed since Zoe isn't picking up her phone." Zack told him as he gave him an envelope.

"Neither is Takuya."

"Do you think their together?"

"Most probably. They are dating."

"I try and forget that. The idea of my sister dating anyone gives me the chills."

"Dating. Dating. Dating." He joked.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." Zack whined closing his eyes.

Shinya didn't let up until the doorbell rang again. He sat there waiting for someone else to get up, but no one did.

"I'll get it then." He mumbled as he made his way to the door.

"Happy Birthday." Davis said handing him a massive box. "Use it well."

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well it is a," Davis started only to he hit on the arm by Rex. "Use it well." He said again before walking to the garden. "SOCCER!" He shouted.

"I brought you a card." Mitch said handing him an envelope. "I put 500 yen inside. It was from loosing me tooth see." Mitch showed him the missing gap where is tooth would have been.

"Thank you. It looks, gappy." 'What were you meant to say?'

"Mum said it will grow back stronger."

"That's true."

"Move along Mitch." Rex said pushing his little brother.

"Don't be so mean."

"You don't live with him. I don't see Tami." Rex asked looking around the hallway.

"Yes. Because she's waiting in the hallway for you to insult her some more." Zack said walking out the living room. "You know it took me a half hour to calm her down." Shinya felt it wasn't the right time to bring up Tami's break down on the bus.

"She wasn't meant to hear it. It's not my fault."

"Not your fault?" Zack glared. "You insulted her not only in front of us but strangers."

"If their strangers then it shouldn't matter."

"Apologise to her." Shinya said cutting in.

"No. I didn't do anything. Where is she anyway?"

"She's at Rini's not that it should concern you. Don't try anything today or you'll be sorry." Shinya stated.

"Is that a threat?" Rex smirked.

"If his isn't mine is. Apologise yourself or I'll make you." Zack threatened. Rex scoffed then saved by the bell.

"My favourite nephew." Kari said pulling him into a hug.

"Hey. I'm your nephew too." Zack whined.

"I love all three of you equally. But it's Shinya birthday today so he's special."

"Yeah special needs." Rex joked darkly.

"Apologise now Rex." Emi said.

"What is it with apologising and you guys! First you, then you now you." Rex screamed pointing at Shinya, Zack and Emi respectively. "It's almost like talking is a crime in front of you!" He turned on his heels and stomped into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I forget he's Davis's kid. They act nothing alike." TK said as he put a small gift bag on the pile of presents that had developed on the floor.

"Sometimes I forget why I date him." Emi muttered to herself. It was only because he was standing next to her he heard.

"We'll be inside. Don't just stand here." Kari said pulling TK with her.

"Tommy not home yet?" Shinya inquired.

"Nope. We texted him to meet here."

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably with Zoe and Takuya. They aren't here either." Zack said.

"Hopefully they're alright." Emi said worryingly.

"I'm sure they're fine. I'd prove it to you but they aren't picking up their phones."

"But Tommy is stuck to his phone." Shinya agreed with his cousin. "I should go and talk to Rex. Meet you in a bit." Zack soon left after his cousin which was just as well since the doorbell went again.

"Is JP here?" Jun asked as soon as he closed the door.

"No." Shinya answered slowly unsure of what the right answer would be. Jun was known for her mood swings.

"See I told you. They're late again." Jun told Joe.

"At least he texted you." Cody offered.

"Fine. If he isn't here in twenty minutes he will be getting a very angry voicemail slash or call." Jun muttered as she walked into the living room. Joe just shook his head at his wife then walked towards the garden.

"How has your day been so far?" Cody asked.

"Not bad. As good as school can be."

"I'm going to go put Nyo in your room. Is that okay?"

Shinya looked at the sleeping three year old. "That's fine Uncle Cody. You don't have to ask." Cody only smiled and went upstairs.

"It's good to see you." Rai said smiling down at him. "Hope Rex didn't get on your nerves too much."

"No more than usual." He joked back. Rai walked into the living room, which was probably crowded.

When the doorbell rang for the fifth time it could be one of two groups; His brother or Rini. Opening the door he saw it was his brother and friends.

"Why are you so late?" Shinya asked as Takuya walked in.

"Let me in the door before you start the interrogation. Where's mom?"

"In the living room."

"Thanks shrimp." Takuya ruffled the hair it took him so long to prefect.

"Shinya!" Zoe screamed hugging him for dear life. "Happy birthday! I brought you this." Zoe took out a small box from her hand bag. She opened it to reveal a silver bracelet, it must have been expensive. "Do you like it?"

"I love it."

"Fourteen it's a milestone. I assumed anyone who's lived with Takuya for that long deserves something special."

"Thanks."

"No problem. But you might want to wear it; I don't want it to get lost." Shinya nodded slipping it onto his wrist as JP and the twins came up to him.

"Are the parents mad?" JP asked obviously worried.

"Um I think they calmed down after Aunt Jun showed them your text." Shinya confessed.

"Good thinking JP." Kouichi said.

"Your parent's aren't here yet."

"What! I should call them." Kouichi walked off dialling on his phone.

"He worries too much." Kouji commented walking past. "Here." He threw a small envelope at Shinya which he fortunately caught. "It's a £5 gift card for coffee. Use it wisely."

"You weren't at school today." Shinya stated as he saw his cousin and best friend.

"Yeah I was hanging out with Takuya and everyone else. Please don't tell my parents." Tommy begged. "I'll be there tomorrow."

'Now's a good time for the plan' He thought.

"It's cool." He said instead. "Might take a little more to convince the others though."

"What did I miss?" He asked as they walked towards the kitchen. Rex was leaning against the counter while Zack and Emi were sitting at the table.

"The missing prodigy returns." Rex commented.

"Hardly." Emi argued.

"Feeling the love. Thanks sister." Tommy laughed. "I should go tell mom I'm back."

"Get the door while you're at it." Shinya said not bothering to get up from his seat on the table. Tommy only nodded.

Soon after Rini and Tami walked into the kitchen. Tami didn't look like she'd been drenching wet only a few hours early. Rini looked breath-taking usual.

"Woah." Rex breathed.

Unexpectedly they were floating in the air, and then they were falling within a second. It was odd and he hated it. Not only did it feel like it he wanted to throw up but it was happening on his birthday. What would his parents say?

When they stopped falling, he was face first into some mud. 'Mud? There's no mud in my kitchen' He thought as he got up.

"Woah." Rex breathed yet again.

"Find a new vocabulary." Zack commented as he too looked around. "Where are we?"

"Certainly not the Kamiya Kitchen." Emi joked but it didn't have the effect she'd wanted.

Shinya looked around. It looked like they were in the middle of a forest; trees were everywhere, mud was on their shoes and clothes. Rini was even sitting on a fallen tree. Emi was leaning against another tree while Tami was rubbing the mud between her fingers. 'At least the girls are taking it well.' He though snidely.

"This mud is unnatural. The minerals used to form its composition are not native to Japan." Tami said standing up.

"We've been transported but to where?" Shinya asked but no one could answer.

"Who cares!" Rex shouted. "Let's just leave!"

"How?" Zack asked.

Rex turned to Tami. "You're the smart one. Get us out of here."

"I don't..." Tami didn't finish her words.

Six lights fell from the sky landing in front of each of them. "This cannot be a coincidence." Emi said as six mobile phone looking things slowly stopped in front of them. Shinya reached out to the one in front of him. The moment his fingers touched the device he felt a rush of power. By the looks on his friends faces they'd felt it too.

The device was rectangular, mostly an orange colour, with a small screen on the front at the top. Three black buttons were underneath, but he didn't know what they did. He didn't even know what it was called. The bottom of the rectangular device had words in a language he hadn't seen before. On the side there was a thin gap for something to go in.

His friends had got similar devices just different colours. Rex's one was mostly blue, with white buttons. Tami's had a light purple one with red buttons. Zack's had a yellow one with purple buttons. Emi's had it brown with green button while Rini's was pink with grey buttons.

"What in god's name are theses?!" Emi screamed thrusting the brown and green thing in his face.

"How should I know?!" He screamed back.

" Well I don't know. You're my older cousin!"

"So's Zack. Ask him!"

"Everyone stop shouting!" Zack pleaded.

"Look a dog. We can follow it back to its owner then go home." Rex suggested.

"The first good thing you've said all day." Zack confessed although it sounded forced.

The dog was seemed to a Labrador, mostly a white colour with purple highlights on the end of its tail and oversized ears. There were two purple triangles in each cheek, where a cats whiskers would be found. It had a small black nose and two small insisors could be seen coming out of it mouth. The tails was curly, wrapping the end into a twirl.

"So cute." Rini screamed running up to the dog. "Hi i'm Rini. Can you take us to your owner, we're not from around her."

The dog looked at her in surprise then opened its mouth to bark. "Hi I'm Labramon. We're in the digital world."

"WHAT!" All six of them screamed.

**End of chapter**

So what did you think. Sorry this started of as a filler chapter but I couldn't just go send them in the start.

There probably won't be any more Takuya bits like thier was in this chapter and the previous. He might get parts but probably not for a while. Doesn't mean the legendary warriors are out of the picture just yet ;)

I'm not sure if there is a park in front of Shibuya station so left just pretend there is. It big with trees.

So they made it to the digital world, wonder what there parents will say There's a reason for the slot in the devices which will come aparant in future chapters.

Should Tami forgive Rex? Whenever he choose to say sorry. He's too stubborn.

**Review. Did you like it? Hate it? Just want to ask a question? **

Next chapter: Digital world.

It won't be up for a few days still though, I have an essay due on Monday and another next Friday. Sorry, Uni is annoying sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favourite and alerted this story. **

**I've uploaded character profiles for the 6 new characters on my profile page, so if you want you can check it out. It has the current information and I will update it after every new chapter is uploaded. **

**On the last chapter I forgot to say that every digimon featured in this story can be found on the digimon wikia page. Or type their name into Google and a picture should come up. If I make my own digimon I'll tell you, but that might be rare. **

**Author Confession: ** When deciding on the digimon I loved the idea of twin digimon like Lopmon Terriermon and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon. But I couldn't use Lunamon as someone's partner just because it didn't fit into the storyline. So while I was writing this chapter I brought her in temporarily. Her twin digimon is actually Shinya's digimon.

**Recap: **

_"What in god's name are theses?!" Emi screamed thrusting the brown and green thing in his face._

_"How should I know?!" He screamed back._

_" Well I don't know. You're my older cousin!"_

_"So's Zack. Ask him!"_

_"Everyone stop shouting!" Zack pleaded._

_"Look a dog. We can follow it back to its owner then go home." Rex suggested._

_"The first good thing you've said all day." Zack confessed although it sounded forced._

_The dog was seemed to a Labrador, mostly a white colour with purple highlights on the end of its tail and oversized ears. There were two purple triangles in each cheek, where a cats whiskers would be found. It had a small black nose and two small incisors could be seen coming out of it mouth. The tails was curly, wrapping the end into a twirl._

_"So cute." Rini screamed running up to the dog. "Hi i'm Rini. Can you take us to your owner, we're not from around her."_

_The dog looked at her in surprise then opened its mouth to bark. "Hi I'm Labramon. We're in the digital world."_

_"WHAT!" All six of them screamed_

**Chapter Three:**

Shinya stared at the talking dog thing, Labramon it was called. "What the heck is the digital world?" Emi screamed.

"The home of all digimon." The dog thing, Labramon, smiled. 'Can a dog smile?' He thought. "It has been such a long time since humans have come into the digital world. Are you humans?"

"Yes of course. Are you implying that humans have visited here before?" Tami asked.

Before Labramon could answer a pink light shot out of Rini device straight towards Labramon. "You have a digivice." Labramon called happily. "That means you're digidestined, I always wanted to have a partner. We're going to be best friends." Labramon began to wag its tail. 'Was it a boy or girl? Were digimon even a gender?'

"You're a talking dog." Zack stated. "This is all a messed up dream."

"I do not think we would be included in a collective dream." Tami pointed out.

"As much as it pains me to agree with her. I do." Rex agreed.

"Be nice." Rini said as she crouched down in front of Labramon. "What does it mean to have a partner?"

"It means we fight together and always trust each other. You give me power and I protect you while we are here." Labramon explained.

"Amazing." Rini screamed clapping her hands.

"Why were we called here?" Tami asked. "And these humans before us who were they?"

"Oh I never saw them, just a little egg I was when they left." Suddenly he fell to the ground, placing its paws over its face.

"It looks scared." Shinya pointed out to which Rini flicked him in the arm. "Ouch." He rubbed where she'd inflicted pain.

"Don't be so rude Shinya. He's a boy, aren't you?"

"Why are you such a small digimon and that one so big?" Rex said pointing at something in the sky. Shinya looked up to see a mantis like insect flying in the air. It was bright green with two massive sickles for hands. There were three white wings from each side and a pair of bright orange antennae. Shinya couldn't see any eyes only five long strips of purple.

The digimon was heading straight for them. "Um guys, maybe we should run away." Zack asked.

"It won't hurt us; look it's even turning away." Emi stated.

"Insects often turn around to change their trajectory to better reach their target. Before he would have flown over us. Now when he returns he will surely hit us." Tami said calmly standing as if walking about the weather.

Shinya thought about those sickles coming close to him. "RUN!" He shouted as they ran in the opposite directing of the green mantis digimon, Labramon leading the way.

"Maybe if we point these things at the digimon a light will appear blinding him." Zack guessed pointing his device at the mantis thing.

"That happened since they were partners. I don't want to have that thing for a partner." Emi worried.

Instead of a bright light blinding the digimon, a holographic image of it appeared from the small screen on Zack's device. "Snimon." A ladies voice said making them jump at the suddenness. Well expect Tami who just looked intrigued. "Champion Vaccine Digimon. Attacks: Twins Sickles, Ultimate Twin Sickles, Slamming Attack, Green Sickle Cut."

"Well that's handy; I always wanted to know how I'd die." Rex commented sarcastically.

"I wonder if similar comments are made for all digimon." Tami asked pointing her own device at Labramon.

A holographic image appeared from her own screen. "Labramon. Rookie Vaccine Digimon. Attack: Cure Liquor, RetrieverG."

"Didn't I say to be running?!" Shinya shouted as Snimon released his first attack on them. "Twin Sickles."

The attack flew above them, chopping down the trees in front of them. Shinya jumped out of the way of a falling trunk, while Zack and Emi helped each other over a fallen log. Labramon had sent out a bark, which Shinya assumed was an attack, which broke the tree heading for him and Rini in half. Shinya looked around for Tami and Rex. "AH!" Tami screamed as a tree was falling towards her but she didn't couldn't move out of the way. Suddenly Rex ran and pushed the two of them out of the way. 'Wow', Shinya thought, he never thought Rex would save Tami.

The two got up from the ground before they started running again. "This way, I know where we can hide." Labramon called as he took them towards a small cave. The opening was just big enough to fit Tami, the smallest of the group, the inside would get cramped very quickly.

"We can't fit in there!" Emi shouted.

"Slamming Attack." Snimon pushed his body towards the group of them. Shinya threw himself flat on the floor, as did everyone else. Snimon hit the wall of the cave instead.

"Better in there than out here." Zack commented before climbing in. "Guy's its fine."

"Can't argue with that logic." Emi said following her cousin.

"I am unsure. I'd need to know where the floor is located to exert the right jump. Also there is no indication as to if inside the cave is safer then outside. It could be a trap." Tami reasoned.

"Get ready to catch." Rex called before pushing Tami through the opening. "Girl thinks too much." He said before climbing in himself.

"Rini go next." Shinya commanded.

"I told you not to tell me what to do."

"My parents will kill me if I let you get hurt."

"You don't think my parents will do the same. I have Labramon, it's safer for you to go in first."

"You should listen to Rini, friend of Rini." Labramon said. "I can protect her."

"I'm sure you can," 'but I feel like I should' He thought. "If you aren't in this cave in the next three seconds I'm coming back out."

"Fine Shinya." Rini sighed which made him feel a little better.

Shinya stepped in only to miss his footing completely and started falling. There was no land after you stepped in; it was a slide that led you down to a cavern. The cavern, under the ground was much bigger and much nosier then he had thought it would be. Shinya picked himself up from the floor and walked over to his friends a few feet away.

The cavern was filled with small creatures, which he assumed were different types of digimon. They looked smaller than Labramon and Snimon, so they could less powerful. On the furthermost side from them were some large eggs with different geometric designs. It couldn't make them out clearly as the cavern was dark, the only light came from a few walking candles.

'Let's see if the digivice thing works' He thought as he pointed his Orange and Black digivice at the candle. "Candlemon." The ladies voice said. "Rookie Data Digimon. Attacks: Lava Loogie, Paraffin Paralyzer." 'Candlemon, no one wasted any brain cells there.'

A little digimon hopped over to him and started pushing at his feet. He moved only to have it follow him. It was green with blueish horns. It didn't have any legs, must a whisper of smoke for a tail. Shinya walked away again but it just followed him again. Sighing he picked the digimon up in his hands and walked over to his friends.

"Weeeeeee." Rini screamed happily as she came down the slide, followed by Labramon.

"Labramon did you happen to find anymore digimon?" One of the Candlemon said as he walked up to them.

"No, I was on my way when I found these humans and Snimon attacked." Labramon replied in a solemn voice, much different to outside. What exactly was everyone doing in this cavern?

"Why is everyone under the ground like this?" He asked.

Labramon turned to look at him then at the digimon in his hands. "I think I should explain from the start." He turned to Candlemon. "Have any de-digivolved?"

"Three in training digimon have returned to their fresh forms while five fresh have changed back into eggs. Tapirmon has kept the weaker digimon asleep, but I'm not sure who long even he can carry on." Candlemon replied. Shinya didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know whatever was happening was a bad thing.

"Labramon what's going on?" Rini asked concerned. As the Candlemon walked away the little digimon flew out of his hands and made its way into the crowd.

"I'll start at the beginning." Labramon said as they sat next to their friends.

"Typically the most effective point." Tami agreed yet when she looked at their faces she stayed quiet.

"The digitial world is divided in different sections and then villages. The village we are currently in is directly next to primary village where all baby digimon are born from their eggs. As these digimon grow older and digivolve they accidently venture into other lands. This wasn't much of a problem before since Elecmon and Swanmon, they look after the baby digimon, bring them back. But a few days ago Snimon began to terrorise this village, he'd attack any digimon he saw and it didn't matter if they were only fresh form." Labramon started yet already Shinya wanted to go and rip the wings of Snimon. Even if this was a dream he would have to do something. Little baby digimon lives were at stake.

"Me and a few other Rookie digimon banded together to save the digimon that crossed over and those native to the village. The digimon here aren't used to fighting, espically since they are so close to Primary village." 'It's nice they have a place for the baby digimon to grow up. If today was anything to go by the digital world was a scary place' He thought.

"Why don't you just band together and fight Snimon. Surely a few of you overpower one of him." Emi asked.

"Attacking could mean we sacrifice some of our digimon in the process. We've been focusing our efforts on protecting those we can, not attacking."

"But surely you want to get rid of him. You can only protect for so long."

"We know. But the village is peaceful, we cannot attack with Primary Village so close. Imagine if a Fresh Digimon appeared out of nowhere?"

Zack slowly raised his hand, as if they were in class. "What are the forms you're talking about. Fresh? I heard my digivice say Champion and Tami's said Rookie about you."

"Oh I'm so forgetful sometimes." Labramon smiled. "We digimon have different levels of power, you digivolve to go to the next level but its hard work to digivolve. I've been Labramon for a few years now. But it's cool. Well I hope to sometimes digivolve and now I can 'cause Rini's here. YAY for Rini!"

"What are the forms?" Tami asked, bringing Labramon down from his digivolved induced high.

"You start of as an egg,"

"That answers the question of what came first." Rex interrupted only to get shushed by Emi and Rini.

"When you hatch you are a Fresh. Then you digivolve to In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega. Few digimon have done beyond that though. Wouldn't be amazing if you could though." Shinya could just see the stars in the digimon's eyes.

"As interesting as your tale is, why there are so many digimon here?" Tami asked.

"As I said before we protect them. But since we cannot just walk out and get food whenever we want some of the younger digimon don't have the energy to keep their form and di-digivolve. Those eggs you see their as the lowest form of some of the digimon here."

"That's so sad." Rini gushed.

"Why were we sent here? Why are we digidestined? What are we meant to be doing?" Shinya asked, unable to keep it in anymore. He'd been silent for so long it couldn't continue. If they did whatever they were meant to quickly then they could go home. Hopefully their parents hadn't noticed them gone yet.

"I don't know. But know what you're here it will be so much fun." He began smiling idiotically again. 'Couldn't they talk to a sane digimon?' Shinya wished.

"I don't exactly know why you are here but you should ask Baromon. He's the keeper of the digital world's histories. I don't know anyone better than him to answer your questions." Another digimon said walking up to them. "Since I see into dreams of digimon I will tell you what little I know. You all have digivice I presume, if so you will all have a partner in the digital. All the other digidestined before you have found their partners before trying to take on the bad guy. Baromon will not speak to you unless you can prove you are digidestined and have your partners. He is most particular about such things."

The digimon was blue with a brown overcoat along its back. Its head was covered by a metal mask, leaving space for two tusks. It had two front legs, one held a gold ring with some inscriptions, while in the place of back legs where whispers of smoke.

"How do you know so much about the other digidestined?" Zack asked but before the digimon could answer a bright brown light shone from Emi's digivice straight towards the new digimon.

"Well isn't that unusual." The digimon replied looking down at the light then at Emi. "I hope we have a good partnership. One that is mutually beneficial." The digimon sounded kind of bored. It reminded him of someone, just a bit.

"So who are you?" Emi asked hesitantly.

"Surely that digivice will tell you the information you need. I saw the brown haired boy point it at the Candlemon." Shinya blushed at being caught.

"I would much rather you tell me." Emi pushed.

"Very well, as you wish. I am Tapirmon, a Vaccine Rookie digimon that can infiltrate dreams. Yes digimon do dream before someone begins to ask the question. My attacks are Nightmare Syndrome and Deleting Virus. If we ally ourselves with a Digitamamon I can deliver a Double Nightmare Syndrome, but I find them highly annoying and will only do so under extreme circumstances."

"You say Vaccine. Is this the type of digimon a digimon can be?" Tami asked.

"Yes a digimon is typically a Vaccine, Data or Virus. Their type holds no bearing on their alliance to good or evil."

"That's good then. How do you know so much and Labramon knows so little." Emi asked ignoring the 'Hey' Labramon barked.

"I have travelled before coming to this village and I have ventured into many dreams of digimon much more powerful then myself. I only help here to save the little digimon."

"They didn't hurt you did they?" Emi asked her eyes watering.

"Oh my god. It's like a second Tami." Rex joked to which Emi flicked him.

"Do not talk to my partner that way. He's amazing and clever." Emi smiled.

Tapirmon didn't say a word just sat down next to Emi. "Well if what the little guy is saying we need to find our partners. Then find Baromon, wherever he is. Maybe then we can go home. So first thing to do is defeat that flying mantis so we can get out of here. Oh and save the little digimons too." Shinya said, pumping his fist into the air. The quicker they could leave the carven the quicker they could get home. He didn't want to spend a second longer then he needed.

"May I ask something?" Tami raised her hand.

"Not now." Zack whispered to her, but the carven didn't help muffle his voice.

"Presume when we meet this Baromon he informs us that we need to choose between this world and our own. Which would you pick? Even if we could help these digimon and a few more, would we stay the help the rest? Presuming we cannot talk the digimon home with us what will you have us do? What will be tell our parents of our absence? The truth or a lie?" Tami questioned, which only made him feel worse. It wasn't that her questions were wrongs but they had only been at the digital world a little under an hour and she was already having such thoughts about the future, something about that didn't sit right with him.

Sure Tami was the youngest and smartest but did she have to say these things out loud when their friends and the baby digimon were there. She was only scaring them and herself.

"Let's find Baromon first, then we can worry about the rest." He reasoned.

"That is not enough to set me to rest. You are the leader, lead us!" She shouted which out of turn for her. Never in the twelve years he'd known her had he ever heard her shout or sound so distressed. 'She must really be scared' He thought. Shinya still thought it was a dream.

He wasn't a leader, though. Where did she get that idea from?

"Paraffin Paralyzer." The Candlemon fired shooting some white blobs at Tami which sent her falling to the floor. Zack caught her and set her down on the floor slowly, Shinya only then saw the white blobs were hot wax.

"What are you doing?!" Emi shouted.

"She was scaring the digimon." He reasoned.

"She was scared herself. You don't go attacking everyone that annoys you have some manners."

"We have been down here for three days."

"Well you should be used to it then. We've been her one hour! Be considerate. We're trying to help you shouldn't have attacked."

"Emi if you wish I can enter her dreams and make sure nothing else scares her." Tapirmon said offering help.

"No." Shinya said. "We will need you in the fight."

"The fight? What fight?" Rini asked.

"Look I've been here for only a bit and i hate it. God knows how these digimon survived without killing each other."

"One day your impatience is going to get us killed." Zack commented dryly.

"It's obvious you guys want to fight so just direct that towards Snimon." Shinya ignored Zack's comment at his flaw.

"How do you propose we do that?" Tapirmon asked.

"We have in training and Rookie digimon. That should do." Shinya answered pumping his fists into the air.

"Yeah!" Rini shouted.

"We have several weak in training digimon, four rookie digimon. You want us to go up against a champion digimon." Tapirmon asked again.

"Don't be such a downer." Emi said, breaking her glare at Candlemon to look down at her partner.

"I am not a downer, as you all it, I just think we should be logical when thinking of attacks."

"Look, Snimon doesn't look that tough, I bet we could beat him with one attack. Come on take a risk." Shinya urged.

"Shinya's right. We need to get out of here, find out digimon and find Baromon. We can't do that stuck down here. I'm in, who's with me." Rex shouted.

"It wouldn't be you fighting though will it?" Candlemon commented. "Who do you propose we do it?"

"You said four rookie digimon, who's the fourth?" Zack asked, standing up.

"Lunamon." Tapirmon stated. "But she's too weak to fight. You see she needs the moon to restore her energy. But down here she doesn't get much moonlight. She's very shy as well, so talking to her will not be easy."

"Will the three of you fight though?" Shinya asked, wanting to make sure he had a small army even if Lunamon didn't agree.

"I will if Emi requires it of me." Tapirmon answered.

"Count me in!" Labramon shouted happily.

"I guess if it would make up for what I did." Candlemon agreed.

"Guess I'll go talk to Lunamon then." Shinya said slowly turning around. 'Was this why Tami called him the leaders, because he took matter onto himself' He thought, 'The way I'm acting reminds me of Takuya. Weird right?"

Lunamon was a rabbit. That was the first thing that came into his head when he saw the small digimon sitting in the corner of the cavern. It was the darkest part but she gave of a little moonlight, which didn't let him see what she looked like apart from the basic outline.

"Hey there." He said sitting down next to her. 'Hopefully I didn't sit on a digimon' he wondered, 'could there be digimon shaped like dirt. He'd seen a dog, candle and mantis so why not."

"Hi." Lunamon replied before silencing herself again.

"The other digimon say you're shy." He stated hoping it would work.

"I guess so."

"But you're talking to me."

"I know you're only talking to me so you can get me to fight with you."

"Will you?"

"No." She whispered.

"Why?" He tried to not shout at the small digimon.

"I'm talking to you because I can sense the power you have, you link to the sun. But not even you can get me to fight."

"Don't you want the moonlight? Wouldn't you need it?"

"I do but there are some things that I can't do. Fighting today is one of them. Where I to fire even one attack I would de-digivolve."

"Would you not de-digivolve if you just sat here?" Shinya stood up then crouched down in front of her. "Just remember if you don't fight you'll de-digivolve anyway." He began to walk away when she called his name.

"Is the moon out?" She asked and he nodded before returning to his friends plus Candlemon.

"She isn't going to fight."

"Well I'm not surprised." Labramon smiled. "Let's go."

"Wait." Rini shouted taking out three chocolate bars. "You said you needed energy this is the quickest way I know to get some. I sneaked from home. Shush don't tell anyone."

"What's that?" Labramon asked taking the one offered to him.

"It's chocolate. Don't you have some here?" Labramon shook his head at her question. "Try it." Labramon took the unwrapped chocolate and bite into it. His eyes sparkled, again, and he devoured the bar in seconds.

"Amazing. Can I have the others?"

"No. It's for Tapirmon and Candlemon."

"Emi, may it?" Tapirmon asked after Candlemon ate his one. Emi nodded and within seconds all three bars were gone.

"Smart thinking. Bit of a coincidence." Rex commented with his hand in his pockets. "Just when we need it you have it."

"Actually I only had it since your mum hates making chocolate desserts. I love chocolate." She spread her hands out and span on the spot. 'She's an idiot sometimes' Shinya thought.

"Great let's go." Shinya shouted walking towards the slide. 'How do we get up from here?' He thought looking up the slide curiously.

"Um, Shinya what are you going there?" Emi asked from across the cavern. They were stood by some stairs which obviously lead to the surface. They all looked curious; well expect Rex who looked like he'd start laughing at any second.

"Just making sure no one was coming down." He lied, walking towards them.

"Zack said he'd stay with Tami." Rex told him when they got to the surface.

"Okay gang we only have one shot at this. Any good attacks we can use?" Shinya asked. The digimon narrowed their eyes at him.

"All our attacks are great. Rude human." Candlemon sneered. "Just leave it to us."

"Cure Liquor." Labramon said and the other two digimon were surrounding in the pink light. "It was the least I could do."

"What was that?" Rini asked.

"I restored some of their energy."

"Thank you." Tapirmon said as Snimon appeared in front of them.

"Back for more?" He taunted.

"Lava Loogie." Candlemon sent a burst of flames towards Snimon but it was deflected by Snimon's sickles. "Lava Loogie. Lava Loogie." He sent two more flame balls, while they did hit Snimon it didn't do much damage.

"It's not working." Rini whined.

"We can see that." Rex added. "Not blind you know."

"Shut up Rex." Emi said.

"Oh yeah I forgot I'm not allowed to speak."

"Excuse me." Emi shrieked.

"Every time I talk I end up causing problems. Maybe I should keep quiet."

"Yeah do that."

"Deleting Virus." Tapirmon rammed into Snimon knocking him back a few steps.

"The problem is that he can fly. We need to get him down." Rex said pointing at Snimon.

"Didn't you say you'd stop talking?" Emi said.

"I will when you stop being a stuck up brat."

"Not now, you two." Shinya reprimanded.

"RetriverG." Labramon sent a powerful bark at Snimon which caused him to momentarily stop.

"NOW!" Shinya shouted.

"Nightmare Syndrome." Tapirmon sent Snimon to the floor, moving in pain.

"What was that?" Rini asked.

"I put him into a nightmare." Tapirmon answered yet Shinya wasn't sure he liked the attack. He hated nightmares, sending one to a digimon just seemed low.

"Lunar Claw." Two claws shaped images went into Snimon slicing him. "Lunar Claw, Lunar Claw." More of them went into Snimon until he scattered in little bits of data.

"Who's that?" Rini asked pointing to a figure behind some trees.

"Oh it's me. Lunamon." Lunamon said coming out from behind the trees and smiling. "You were right Shinya, I had to fight. I just went to primary village first and got Swanmon." Another digimon appeared behind her. It was a swan. Predictable. 'Well what it you expect with a name with Swanmon? A lion.' Something inside him said.

"I'm here to take the digimon home. Lunamon filled me in on what is happening so don't worry about them anymore. Snimon has already become an egg at Primary village, you see when a digimon is destroyed it returns to primary village. Yet when they de-digivolve they remain where they are." Swanmon explained in a calm sweet voice. Just like a mother. Shinya suddenly remembered his mom. 'The sooner we find Baromon the sooner we can go home.'

Swanmon and Candlemon went into the cavern while Lunamon stayed outside with them. "I'm sorry for not agreeing before." She said twisting one of her feet on the spot. "I hope I can make up for it."

"Don't worry about it you were just scared." Shinya said crouching down in front of her.

"I shouldn't have been. I'm Lunamon. To make up for it please let me come with you digidestined until you all find your partners. I want to help you."

Shinya shared a look with his friends, Emi and Rex didn't think it was a good idea but Rini's eyes said she would like it. "Okay, until we find our digimon."

"Thank you." Lunamon giggled wrapping her tiny arms around his neck.

"No problem." He smiled back. "Let's get Tami and Zack."

When they got back down, Tami was already up and was peeling the last of the wax of her skin. "It's real isn't it?" She stated as he sat down next to her.

"'Fraid so." He agreed.

"But don't worry guys. We have each other." Rini smiled sitting next to him.

"We've got each other back." Zack piped in from beside Tami.

"We aren't going to give up on each other until we get home." Emi called from behind them, her elbows on his shoulders.

They all looked at Rex; since they'd all said something surely he would too. "I'm not allowed to speak." He said crossing his arms.

"Excuse me for pointing out, but you just happened to do so." Tapirmon added.

"You're so funny." Lunamon giggled climbing into Shinya's lap.

"Let's make a pact to not separate until me get home." Rini stated. They all agreed.

**One hour later. **

"No we go this way!" Rex calmly stated pointing to the right hand path out of the three in front of them.

"You're wrong. It's this one." Shinya called pointing to the one of the left.

"Both of you are idiots. It's obviously that one!" Emi shouted pointing at the one in front of them.

"Right!"

"Straight."

"Right."

"Left."

"Straight."

"Why don't we flip a coin?" Zack asked.

"NO!" The three of them shouted back.

**End of Chapter.**

**So first time in the digital world, first fight and they made some allies. Wondering why they were called to the digital world, so are they =) Don'r it won't take them long to find to get to Baromon.**

**Rex is still not being a team player... Don't worry he should start helping in the next chapter. It has his point of view but I haven't decided yet if it's all him. **

**Hopefully you won't hate me for what will happen (hides behind cushions). I'll just say this: it will give him relief from constantly fighting with Emi. **

**Oh, Lunamon is not Shinya's partner, there is a reason for her tagging along. When a partner is found a light goes from the digivice to the digimon in question. Like with Tapirmon and Labramon. If I didn't describe them properly just pop over to the digimon wikia website. **

**Liked it? Hated it? Have a question? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologise in advance for Rex's inflated ego. **

**Check out my profile for updates on the character profiles if you want. **

**Haven't got much to say expect ENJOY!**

**Author Confession:**__I've wanted to write the start of Tami X Rex for so long. Finally Time. YAY!

**Recap: **

"_No we go this way!" Rex calmly stated pointing to the right hand path out of the three in front of them. _

"_You're wrong. It's this one." Shinya called pointing to the one of the left. _

"_Both of you are idiots. It's obviously that one!" Emi shouted pointing at the one in front of them. _

"_Right!" _

"_Straight." _

"_Right." _

"_Left." _

"_Straight." _

"_Why don't we flip a coin?" Zack asked. _

"_NO!" The three of them shouted back. _

**Chapter Four**

**One hour previous**

Rex sneered at the back of his friend's heads as they walked in front of him. 'They think they're so much better than me. They're worse.' He thought to himself. 'Shinya can't wait to save his life, Tami's too interested in computers, Zack's just a weakling, Rini's too happy all the time and Emi just can't make up her mind. Indecisive tramp.'

His relationship with Emi was getting high maintenance for his liking, everything always had to be the way she wanted it. Even if he voiced an opinion that was against hers she'd blow up like a volcano. Then he'd shout back since there was no way he would just sit there and take the abuse.

He was a guy. A guy with values and an ego. He deserved to be respected. He was the best catch at their school. He was good looking, he was the star of the soccer team, great to talk to (when he wanted) and had great taste in friends. How else did he end up with the people he hung out with?

It wasn't just because their parents had forced them to grow up. No sir, not that at all. He had kept the group together whenever they had arguments. It wasn't Shinya. Sure Shinya might be the one talking to everyone to solve shit like that but who gave him the confidence? Rex did. He was Shinya's back bone.

'Maybe I should become's Zack's?' He thought. Zack just wanted to help everyone it was pitiful. If Rex helped him then Zack could actually act like the man he was meant to. Even Tami didn't act like that and she was the youngest and a _girl._ That let her off the hook for freaking out in that cavern. Had she been awake she would have analysed every bit of the situation until she was happy, but she never was happy.

That reminded him Emi. He didn't like that. He had thought about dumping her for weeks now but every time he gathered the courage to walk up and say the words something stopped him. Take the first time he tried, there was an emergency soccer training. The second time the lunch queue was tiny and food was just more important. The last time he tried she was already crying and not even he is that big a douche.

From the corner of his eye he saw a TV sitting in the grass. 'Was it meant to be there?' He thought. He looked back at his friends but they didn't seem to have noticed it. 'I'm probably just hallucinating'.

"What in hell are you doing?" Rex asked when he saw Zack pointing his mobile phone into the air like a loon. 'Was he dropped as a child? Idiot'

"I'm looking if I have signal. We can call our parents or some bug exterminators in case Snimon comes back." He replied as if talking to a child.

"The term is not 'looking' it would accurately be 'testing'." Tami corrected, which made Rex feel happy that Zack had been taken down a peg. He was showing off since he got that ninety something for some subject.

"Yes telling our parent would be a marvellous idea." Rex replied sarcastically as they slowed down. "Hey mom, dad. We got teleported into some crazy world called the digital world. There's these creatures called digimon, some are sweet but some want to **kill** us. Could you send us a car to get us? Oh how do you get here? I don't know; let me ask the next monster that tries to attack us. No mom I'm looking for attention."

"Was it just me or does throwing Rex off the nearest cliff seem like a good idea." Emi questioned. 'What had he done now?' He thought/complained. Today was not his day.

"Calm down cousin." Shinya said which made Rex slap his head in his imagination. He'd offended Zack and since he and Emi were cousins she got pissed. He had to much more careful when talking. 'Note to self, always piss of Zack when Emi isn't there.'

"I ain't a dog." She screeched.

"Funny you always act like I'm one." Rex put in dryly.

"That's because you look like one." She spat back.

"Hey!" Labramon piped up offended.

"Ohhh, she went there." Rini laughed.

"Are you quite finished acting like a child?" He asked the two of them. Suddenly Tami seemed like the only girl worth talking too.

"Are quite finished being a stuck up prick?"

"Not even the slightest." He smirked back.

"Conceited much." Emi muttered.

"Thanks _sweetheart_."

"Both of you need to conclude this argument before some person becomes injured or worse offended." Tami said in a slightly raised voice. 'Since when is being offended worse than being injured.' He thought

"Great now the little girl is going to tell us what to do." He muttered as he crossed his arms.

"Just because you're angry at Zack or Emi don't take it out on us." Shinya told him.

"I can do whatever I want, you aren't the boss of me."

"I'm the leader of your group while we're here."

"Leader of what? Democracy or Dictatorship?" He shot back which didn't help his case in the least.

"I apologise for breaking up your argument but the path has split into three ways, which should we venture on?" Tapirmon asked.

Rex looked in front of them, not noticing they had even stopped. The left path was more forest, that didn't appeal to him. They just walked through what had to be miles. The path to the right was surrounded by dead trees and some thorn looking plants. So it was just more forest, but dead. The third path was straight ahead and there were no trees in sight.

"Let's go left." Shinya said.

"Back to more trees? We'll probably end up by the silly dark cavern place again. I say we go straight. No trees in sight." Rex argued.

"That sounds logical." Tapirmon said, although Rex wasn't exactly sure what he was agreeing with.

"You sure?" Emi asked her partner. "Okay we should go straight."

"I'm with Shinya, the trees have to end up somewhere." Rini said.

"Yeah back to the start." He mumbled to himself.

"We should go straight. Chances are we'll end up somewhere else." Zack agreed.

"Yes. But do you suppose that where the path ahead of us concludes would be safer than the one Shinya is optioning." Tami asked stumping them all.

"Which way do you want to go?" Rex asked rudely.

Tami blushed, "I didn't mean to get in the middle of it. I'll just allow you to confer. Please tell me which way for choose."

"Whatever." Suddenly a thought came to him; if they couldn't decide then they'd spilt up. He'd be stuck with Emi and Zack while Shinya, Tami and Rini left the other way. He'd only have Tapirmon to talk to if anyone. "I change my mind. We should go right."

"Are you crazy? They could be vampires and scary bug things there." Rini squealed.

"So? You scared?" He taunted, feeling quite good.

"No." She said back crossing her arms.

"I think you are."

"I don't care what you think."

"I think the right path would be the safest." Tami offered from her seat on the ground which surprised him, as well as everyone else.

"Really?" Lunamon asked from her lap.

"The only digimon that can attack us would be present already; therefore we are less likely to be attacked from behind for the first hours. If any digimon where to follow us then they would assume we took either the left or straight path not the frightening one." She explained. The way she said made him seem less of a loony; he had just said it to be difficult.

"But would you take that way?" Labramon asked.

"I do not know." She answered instead playing with Lunamon's ears.

"So which way?" Zack asked. "Straight?"

**Present day**

After they rejected Zack's stupid idea of coin flipping they were once again stuck as to which way to go. 'How did Zack even think that would work?' He worried about the boy's future; he wasn't the brightest tool in the box. Well, who was he to talk. He only got two marks above a fail since he was ten. The teachers were stumped.

"I don't care what you guys do. I'm going." Rex said, breathing in heavily and starting his way into the dead forest. He could hear them calling him back and then arguing between them but then they were too far away for hear them.

"I wonder if they followed me or went the other way." He said to himself as he cleared some of the cobwebs from in front of his face. "When's the last time someone cleaned."

Suddenly he stepped in something that he was sure wasn't clean. Too bad it was too dark for him to see what it was. 'Maybe they should be slept where the paths spilt and gone in the morning' he thought. But that idea went out the window when he realised it was too in the open. They would have been found in hours.

"Hey please slow your pace." Someone shouted behind him, which made him jump and stop. Tami had said no one would follow him, since when was she wrong? "Thank you." The person said sitting down on the ground as they reached him. It was a girl and human. He only knew one girl that would sit on the floor anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" He sneered looking down at Tami who smiled back. Didn't she know he wasn't in the best mood? He was still meant to apologise to her too, but like breaking up with Emi he hadn't found the right time.

"I'm sitting on the ground. Why, what should I be doing instead?" She asked confused. Was she serious?

"Why did you follow me? And get off the floor, something will crawl onto you."

"Really you think so?" She looked happy at the idea of bugs crawling on her. "I have never seen an insect before only in pictures. Are they friendly?"

"There a riot." He replied drying, pulling her up by the arm. "We shouldn't stay in one place too long. It could be dangerous." If anything happened to Tami, his dad would kill him. Then his mom will bring him back to shout at him.

"That is very true. Judging by the moonlight on the floor we should be nearing the end of this forest." She said.

"Translate to English."

"Um. I can see the light over there." She guessed.

"Wasn't that easier?" He asked as they walked towards the moonlight.

"To speak the truth, not especially."

"How could I have thought otherwise?" He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" She asked, running her hands through her red hair in an attempt to tie it. But every time she got the band in she lost her grip on the hair before she could twist the band around. It would have been funny to watch is they weren't in a creepy dark forest.

"Nothing. Here." He grabbed the band from her hand and the hair up, just to hurry them up.

As he was tying up her hair he saw a TV box sitting in the trunk of a tree. 'That's odd, what's a TV doing here?' He thought. If he was anyway else he would have looked for the remote to watch something, but the forest scared the daylights out of him.

"I could have completed the task myself. But thank you." She smiled at him which had him stumped. Had that been Emi she would have screamed at him for thinking she was too weak to do it herself. She wouldn't think of it as helping, she'd have thought of it as he trying to hurry her. That was followed by the cliché argument of do you not like what I look like when I do it myself.

Tami was genuinely thankful. Either that or she was a very good actress.

Rex nodded as they made their way in silence which suited him fine until he realised she hadn't answered his question. "Why did you follow me and not go with Emi and Shinya?"

"The answer's simple. Emi went with Zack and Tapirmon straight ahead. Shinya went with Rini, Labramon and Lunamon to the left pathway. But you had already left without a partner human or otherwise. You were alone and everyone else seemed angry so I knew they wouldn't follow you. So I came. I could go back and join another expedition if that would be convenient." She explained.

"No that's okay." He said putting his hands into his jeans, falling into silence again. Even if he wanted to be alone at the start, it was nice to know that no everyone hated him. Even if it was Tami. If she went back now, everyone would be pissed. Imagine if she got hurt? She didn't have a partner at the moment either so it was the same argument she had used at him.

"I forgive you. I thought I would inform you." She said suddenly. Rex looked back to see her staring at her shoes.

"For what?" He knew precisely what for.

"Concerning the words you said at lunch time earlier today and for when you called me a little girl." This time Rex blushed like a little girl. 'She heard that?'

"Oh. You probably aren't used to people rules but I have to apologise for you to forgive me." He said back offended that she'd accepted his non-given sorry.

"Oh I know that much." She laughed. "But I assumed you would be too shy to say it so I made it easier for you."

He shy? More like he was too proud. He pouted. "Great. Now my apology has to be really good."

"You could just say a simple sorry. It would not matter to me." She said as they reached the end of the forest.

"It does matter. It has to a really good so I feel better." He told her. His ego needed the boost since she'd deflated it. "Look a house!" He pointed to a small cottage with smoke coming out of the chimney. "The others are going to be so jealous, we get a hotel to sleep in and they probably get the dirty muddy floor. Take that! Hopefully the digimon are friendly."

"Surely we have to walk closer to the house to evaluate if they are friendly or not." Tami said killing his mood. Killjoy.

Rex walked, knowing she was following, to the front door. An egg shell answered. It was a slightly cracked white egg shell with green feet and shiny yellow eyes. He didn't look that powerful. How did he open the door without hands?

"Hello there I am Tami." Tami said before he could stop her. They should have made the digimon speak first; it would have showed they were more important.

The digimon looked them up and down, which was quiet funny for Rex to watch. An egg with feet sizing you up. Didn't see that every day. Hopefully it wouldn't see them as a threat. Tami was small and frail looking, especially with the dirt stains and messy hair. He was prefect as always. "Hello." The digimon replied.

"How are you?" Tami asked.

"Are you digidestined?" The egg asked pissing Rex off. If the egg thing could work out what they were why was he being so secretive of who he was. Rex pulled out his digivice and pointed it at the walking egg.

"Digitamamon. Ultimate Data digimon. Attacks: Hyper Flashing, Swing Egg, Nightmare Syndrome." The girl's voice said which brought a frown onto Digitamamon's face. Ultimate, that even more powerful than Snimon.

"So you are digidestined. Come inside then, you can stay the night if you can afford it." Digitamamon said talking them to a reception. There was a black and white sign saying plainly, 'No Pay, No Stay'. Classy. 'Did he expect them to buy a room?' He thought, he didn't have money only what he's swiped from his mom but he doubted that would work.

"Do you want to stay here? I mean we could move further on." Tami asked. What did he know?

"No we'll stay if we can afford. I don't trust it out there."

"Tell you what just 'cause you're digidestined I'll give you a discount. And a free dinner." Digitamamon offered. It almost seemed to good.

"Why?" He asked.

"Digidestined have been good to me in the past. I'm returning the favour."

"Are these the humans before us, no one tells us about them." Tami said.

"Yeah, friendly bunch well some of them. Now do you want the room or not?"

"How much?" Tami asked.

"Twenty dollars." Digitamamon replied.

"America, Australia, Fiji, Singapore, Hong Kong, Canada?" Tami asked confusing them. Did so many places use the dollar? He thought it was just America.

"American." Digitamamon almost screamed.

"Thanks lucky." Rex laughed, albeit forced. She slammed down a twenty on the counter.

"Great. This is your key; it's the room on the end of the first floor, have a pleasant stay."

"Thank you. Have a pleasant day tomorrow." She screamed back. "Why do you have American dollars with you? Did you know we were coming here?" She whispered once they got to the stairs.

"Of course not. I just saw it on my mum's dresser and thought I could exchange it to yen later on. She wouldn't know it was me if it was gone." He explained.

"Oh. But that's wrong?" She said horrified.

"Well stealing it got us a room for the night. Hopefully with two separate beds." The room didn't have two beds it just had a very small single. "I'll take the floor."

"No you paid; I'll sleep on the floor."

"But I'm the guy." He said as if it sealed the argument.

"So?" She asked deflating his ego once again. But why when she did it, it hurt less than when Emi did it. 'Probably because she didn't try to flick/punch/kick/slap you at the same time.' His subconscious told him. That he couldn't argue with.

"Fine you can sleep on the floor. I'm going to ask Digitamamon for some blankets for you." He said quickly leaving the room. He'll just move her once she was asleep.

**Shinya**

"Should we have left them?" Lunamon asked for the fourth time since they left.

"They didn't want to come so they didn't." Shinya replied at his wits end with the question. People and digimon should understand that answering once is enough. Thank god, Lunamon wasn't his partner. She was way too happy, all the time.

"Maybe Lunamon's right." Rini piped up.

"Do you want to go back and get them? We'd have lost hours of walking." He snapped. Thankfully she stayed quiet.

"Can we take a break though, my paws hurt." Labramon complained pulling out a thorn.

"No. Once we find a good spot we can go to sleep, just not here." He indicated to the vines and bushes that here around them. One bush got up and started walking away. It looked like a peacock.

They walked in silence for the next couple of minutes.

"Do you think we'll find Baromon?" Rini asked.

"Yeah why not." He answered.

"One digimon in the entire world. Won't that take too long? Out parents will be getting worried."

"I'm sure they're trying to look for us. You're dad and Uncle Izzy will find us for sure. I mean digital world, it's a computer. No one knows computers like them." He consoled.

"That's true. Thanks Shinya." Rini said looping her arm through his. 'WOAH, what's going on?' He thought. 'That's not good'. He did like her, no question, but _this _was unsafe. He needed to have witnesses around him. What if she took advantage of him? He should be focusing on getting home not getting a girlfriend.

Still he didn't move her arm. "No problem." He squeaked out.

They walked a few more minutes coming to a stream. "We can rest here." He said to which Rini and Labramon started jumping up and down. He put his hands into his jacket instead.

"NO!" Lunamon shouted.

"Why?" Labramon asked.

"They are only a little away. Just ten more minutes please." She begged. "I promise you won't be disappointed."

Shinya shared a look with Rini then agreed. They walked down the length of the stream, reaching a small clearing filled with flowers and bird chirrups. Tall trees surrounded the land providing shelter and on the rock in the centre sat the _most_ beautiful digimon ever.

Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word. Exquisite, Delicate, Superb, Wonderful. Any word in the dictionary would not compare to her radiance.

"Hump." Rini said knocking him in the shoulder as she walked towards her radiance. She pointed her digivice at the angel. "Venusmon. Mega Vaccine digimon. Attacks: Healing Therapy, LOVE YOU, Peace Fantasia."

"Venusmon." He breathed as he walked towards her.

"Olive, Hotan. We have guests." Venusmon had the most melodic voice ever. "Lunamon, Labramon it is a pleasure. I see you have brought humans. Rini, Shinya welcome."

"How do you know our names?" Rini asked rudely. 'why was she being so rude to the angel. She was perfect.'

"I know a lot." Venusmon smiled, lighting up his world. Suddenly she forced a smile at Lunamon. "How lovely to see you again."

"Ah please. You couldn't wait to see the back of me."

"That may be. I will take you back to the fold now. Thank you Shinya for bringing my sister to me." Venusmon said. Suddenly an orange light shone from his digivice towards a creature a few feet away. Shinya shook his head, clearly it of digimon magic. Being in Venusmon's presence made you fall in love with her.

The digimon looked like a red baby lion. There was a burst of fire coming off his tail and some fire was exploding from his head as well. There were two bracelets on his hands with a symbol oddly familiar to the omega sign. He had yellow toe nails and some yellow fur. He was sitting next to a small TV. Odd.

"How cute." Rini shouted running up to the digimon. "And he has a TV; I wonder what channels it gets. Hopefully I can catch the end of Moon Shine." She plopped herself in front of the TV and stared at the blank screen.

Shinya pointed the digivice at his partner which for some reason caused Venusmon to frown. "Coronamon. Rookie Vaccine Digimon. Attacks: Corona Knuckle, Corona Flame, Petit Prominence."

'AMAZING! His digimon made fire!'

"Shinya I must warn you, many digimon will not like to be scanned like that. I would not do that so openly next time." Venusmon advised. Shinya nodded not wanting to offend the digimon. Not only was she a Mega but she was pretty! "We should take our leave. Coronamon are you staying with these humans?"

Coronamon nodded. Venusmon and Lunamon vanished before his eyes, which made Shinya blink a few times to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Can we stay here?" Labramon asked looking at him pleadingly.

"Yeah okay." He mumbled back, walking over to Coronamon. Rini and Labramon fell asleep quickly against a nearby tree.

"Hi, I'm Shinya." He introduced. Best to start of small.

"Coronamon, but you already know that."

"I'm sorry I did that. It's just that were knew here and we haven't met a lot of digimon. We are still weary of them. I'm sorry."

"You said that twice."

"I'm _really _sorry." He smiled awkwardly.

"That's alright. As long as you are truly sorry for it I won't hold it against you. Next time you should let us digimon tell you who the other digimon are. How did you and Rini come to the digital world?"

It took Shinya a few seconds to realise the Venusmon had said Rini's name. "Oh well it wasn't just the two of us, there was six of us. Rini and my cousin Emi found their partner and we were told to find some digimon named Baromon but we don't know who that is, where or how to find him. Oh and we have to find all our partners to prove we are digidestined. So we were walking and the road split into three. We split into pairs as we couldn't make up our minds and Lunamon brought us here."

"Lunamon's my sister." Coronamon said.

"I didn't know digimon could have a family."

"Oh we don't. Normally we just get reconfigured over and over again. But you can often find twin digimon, they are hatched from the same egg."

"That's kind of like with humans."

"Oh that amazing. If you want I can stay up while you get some sleep."

"Why don't both of us sleep?"

"Oh you never sleep with a watch in the digital world. Digimon can pop out of nowhere."

"Right then. You sleep and I'll stay up."

"Okay." Coronamon agreed.

Shinya quickly hated the offer he'd made. It was his birthday and he was stranded in some unknown land with unknown creatures roaming around.

"Oh I forgot to say, I know where Baromon is." Coronamon said getting up.

"Really?" He asked. This made their life a lot easier. "How?"

"I'm Coronamon." The digimon said as if it should explain everything. "We got beyond the Nightmare Forest, then across the Breathless Sea," Before Coronamon finished a digimon appeared from the forest.

It was really big, much bigger than the Snimon. A boar covered orange and flames. There was a metal plate on his forehead, which looked odd to Shinya but he wasn't there to judge. Two giant tusks came out from his mouth. The creature dug its back leg in the soil before heading straight for him.

"Humans are to be destroyed!" The creature chanted.

"SHINYA!" Coronamon screamed but all he could hear was the blood in his ears.

**Digitamamon**

Digitamamon pressed the phone to his ear as he watched the stairs for the human creatures. Digidestined were always a nuisance.

"Hello." A happy voice answered.

"I need to talk to the lord. It's important." He whispered keeping his voice down. He didn't want to wake the humans.

"Trust me sugar, everyone been saying that. Can I ask what it is about, his highness is very busy."

"The new digidestined have come to the digital world just like we thought. I have two in my hotel until the morning." He explained.

"I'll just put you through." The preppy digimon said and he was automatically put through to the guy in charge.

"This better be important Digitamamon, I have much to do." His lord highness said.

"Oh of course Lord highness. I only called and disrupted your day with very important news. Digidestined have come to the digital world again. They are different that the first two times. I have two of them in my hotel for the night."

"This is good news servant. Do they have partners? How many are they in total?"

"I do not know the full total but these two do not have partners. Yet their digivices can identify a digimon on the spot. I would be weary."

"Do YOU dare tell me how I should act? Should I pay you a visit?" He threatened.

"NO, No. I didn't mean offense. I merely cautioned, you know I was your best interest at heart." He whimpered.

"I will send my best digimon to dispose of them. Keep them there as long as you can."

"Yes of course my lord."

"Oh and Digitamamon. If they escape before then, I will have your head on a platter." Digitamamon gulped as he put the phone down.

"Hey Digitamamon." The light brown haired kid said coming down the stairs. "We need more blankets." He demanded. Digitamamon restrained himself from firing an attack at him. He didn't know what his lord highness wanted with the humans but he didn't want to offend the master by hurting them.

"I'll have someone bring some up." He smiled. The boy gave him an annoyed look.

"I'd rather have them now. It's been a long day and I want to sleep."

"They are in the outhouse. I'll send someone quickly."

"You better. Or I'll do something that you won't like." The boy said before walking back up the stairs.

"Dorumon." He called the moment the boy was out of sight. "Take these to the humans in the guest room." He handed him some blankets from beneath the counter.

"Fine." Dorumon mumbled knocking over a lamp in the process.

"That's it an extra day!" Digitamamon shouted. The stupid digimon kept knocking things over which meant he had to stay extra days. At least that's what Dorumon was told. Digitamamon just kept him around because the digimon worked for free and made the food so he didn't have to. Dorumon just had high combat instincts which made him always jump about, which worked out great for him. Free labour, who wouldn't want that!

**End of Chapter. **

It seems Digitamamon will never change is ways. More on Dorumon in the next chapter and the mystery voice will be explained further on in the story. Yes he's the bad guy but there are others.

Soooooo? What did you think of Rex/Tami. I love them because the way I see it is that Rex always needs someone to save, he likes to be the hero and save people. But Emi doesn't need anyone to save her; she's too independent so that's why they always clash. Oh and Rex's ego gets in the way a lot. But with Tami he gets to save her.

By that I don't mean literally but metaphorically. Tami has an innocence which the other's don't. She gets really scared, or really happy or really sad. She doesn't feel things on the same level as everyone else. She's has heighted emotions which most people can't deal with (like Shinya on the bus) but I think Rex would be able to deal with it.

Oh and she just so happens to be able to cut down Rex's ego without hurting him as much as when Emi does it. And he will help her come out of her shell, the one she made by learning through the computer.

Next chapter will have a lot more romance, I wanted to include it here but it was getting too long. Watch how Tami makes Rex feel better, I LOVE IT.

Shinya found his partner although it was after he went a bit gaga over Venusmon. Well she is the digimon of love and beauty so it was expected. If you didn't know Olive is the dove that Venusmon has and Hotan is the scallop. Why there's a scallop I don't know but yeah. Check out pictures on the internet. (No copyright infringement intended.)

Not much Emi or Zack but they'll be back.

Oh the forest that Rex and Tami went through is called the Nightmare Forest, that's where Coronamon said they had to go through so Rex and Tami were right all along.

**Tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the support. It means a lot. **

**So... I'm not the best at fight scenes, but I think I did alright. Of course I had to plan it according to their attacks and personalities. **

**Chapter Five**

Shinya stared at the digimon as it charged towards him. His legs had clamped into place, refusing to move. Every time he saw it in the movies he always became annoyed at the person never moving out the way. He'd never shout at them again.

His brain was on survival mode which meant it had turned off. There were no rational thoughts in his head only the most idiotic. 'Maybe the digimon would get tried' he thought hopefully. He could barely hear Coronamon screaming his name, all the blood in his body was rushing too fast for him to focus on a sense.

Black spots began to appear before his eyes and he began to feel lightheaded.

"Petit Prominence." He heard Coronamon roar then barely made out him ramming the bigger digimon out of the way. The two digimon fell against a tree, knocking it to the floor. Shinya then relaxed and managed to move a few steps before he became exhausted.

'Nearly dying takes a lot of out you' He thought humourlessly.

"Get him Coronamon." He cheered, using his remaining energy. He could feel his heartbeat returning to its normal pace but it did nothing to make him feel better. Coronamon was still fighting a digimon, one that Shinya had no idea about. He could, should, have scanned the bigger digimon but Coronamon didn't like that and he had to earn his partner's trust.

His dad always told him that trust had to be earned not given. When his parent's weren't there to look after him he could at least remember what they told him.

"Nose Blaster." The bigger digimon attacked as fire blew out of this nose.

"I feel sorry for you when you have a cold." Shinya joked but no one listened. Bummer. The fire attack flew towards Coronamon who forward rolled away from it. Instead it burnt a tree to the ground.

Bitting back a comment he watched as Coronamon released 'Corona Knuckle' which sent fire punches at the digimon. Shinya felt a little useless then, his partner was doing all the work while he just sat around like a lump. That wouldn't do at all. He would help Coronamon finish this fight then find their friends. Splitting up was no longer an option, it only brought problems. They were stronger as a group of friends than in pairs. They would have to find Rex and Tami first, neither of them had partners. They'd be a walking target.

Now inspired, he couldn't wait for Coronamon to win the fight and delete the digimon. It brought him some comfort that the digimon was be reconfigured, but he had wanted to kill them and Shinya was fairly sure _he_ couldn't live again.

The two digimon were looking facing each other with only a few steps between the two of them. Shinya was further away but could see that Coronamon was not fairing as well as he had hoped.

"Corona Flame."

"Nose Blaster."

The two fire attacks hit each other in the middle and Shinya watched as they became a single ball of flames. 'uh oh' He thought. The ball went out of control and flew towards the little TV that was sitting on the tree trunk, blowing it up.

"Hey there what if we leave each other alone." He asked the digimon, hoping there wasn't a different language in the digital world to his own. There was nothing worse than a language barrier.

"NO!" It shouted slamming its way towards Coronamon.

"Why? We haven't done anything to you." He continued hoping to divert the digimon's attention.

"You humans entered the digital world. You offended the sacred rule of the Great Demon Lords. For that there will be consequences." Shinya frowned in confusion, who were the demon lords? They didn't sound friendly. But everything was different in the digital world; lions and dogs could talk, maybe demon meant angel?

He hoped he was that lucky.

Prayed actually.

There was no way he wanted to fight against Demons!

His diversion had not worked as he wanted; Coronamon had become distracted too and fell to the ground. Coronamon was an innocent digimon, he would not have worked out it was all a ruse.

"Time to destroy you and your friends. Long Live Barbamon!" It bellowed turning its attention to Rini and Labramon. Shinya cursed aloud, he had forgotten about his sleeping friend who could sleep through anything. And it seemed Labramon was just the same. "Slamming Attack."

Shinya looked at Coronamon on the floor, most probably passed out then back at the digimon. It was getting ready to run so Shinya did that too. Right then he wasn't thinking about freezing up again, he knew he wouldn't. It was his friends in danger now and their lives were more important than his own at that moment.

He ran in front of the Rini and Labramon, who were much closer to him then to the digimon, and shielded them with his body. He wasn't that big so it didn't work liked he'd hoped it to but it was the thought that counted he knew.

"If you want to hurt them you have to go through me." He shouted out the cliché. "Digimon partner or not I will delete you. You overgrown pet!" He fought the urge to flee as the digimon advanced towards them. The quicker he deleted the digimon the quicker he could find his friends and get home. His shouted seemed to have woken up the two sleepers, who began to stir.

The digimon was only a few strides away when an orange light went from his digivice towards the fallen Coronamon. His partner was lit up like a Christmas tree then the light turned into flames.

"Coronamon digivolve to ... Firamon."

Shinya smiled as his newly digivolved partner stood in front of him, even the digimon stopped in his attack to stare at Firamon with hatred. As if it didn't like it one bit. 'Of course it didn't, it's going to have its arse whopped.' He thought.

Firamon looked like a massive lion with a bright yellow mane. He had metal armour on his legs and head, even two in his mane making two ponytails. It didn't look girly, in fact made him seem even more powerful. The only thing that was out of place was two wings on his back, which Shinya hoped was for flying.

"Fira Claw." Firamon fired, slicing the digimon with his claws. Boarmon staggered back a few step, nursing some very deadly looking cuts. Shinya could see blue data inside one particularly bad one.

"Shinya whats going on?" Rini asked holding onto his arm. Shinya looked at her then shook his head. She nodded understanding this wasn't the time to ask such questions. Shinya smiled at her as she cheered for Firamon, how she knew that was the good guy he didn't know.

"L.I.O.N. What does it give LION! Wow." Rini cheered jumping up and down.

"Rini you can spell?" Labramon asked, Rini stopped jumping and stared her digimon down.

"Of course I can. Can you?"

"Yes. When can I digivolve?! I was here first. It's not fair Coronamon digivolves before me." Labramon changed the subject.

"Yeah, how could you Shinya."

"Well next time I'll let the evil digimon trample you." He said annoyed at them. He had saved them and that was all they could say. Firamon was fighting for them and they weren't even grateful.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rini said looking at him with sad eyes. "I only meant,"

"It's okay." He cut in, turning his attention back to Firamon.

"Fira Bomb." Firamon sent while sent a 'Nose Blaster'. The two attacks again met in the middle but they didn't mix like before. Firamon's attack absorbed the other and went flying straight for the digimon.

"Love Live Barbamon!" The digimon pleaded before he was blown up. Shinya sighed in relief as Labramon barked with glee.

"Barbamon? I thought we were looking for Baromon." Rini asked confused.

"Barbamon is a demon lord. Baromon is not." Firamon explained. "They may found similar but trust me they are not." Rini nodded as she ran her hand over Firamon mane. Firamon didn't say anything against it but Shinya could feel he didn't like it. He grabbed Rini's hand and brought it away from the digimon.

"Firamon is Coronamon digivolved." He explained.

"I know that. But who was the other?" She asked.

"Yeah I've never seen it before." Labramon added.

"You mean you didn't scan it?" Firamon asked which offended Shinya a little. Did his partner think so little of him?

"You didn't like that so I didn't." He answered truthfully.

"Thank you." Firamon said. "But you could have scanned the opponent. It often helps to have information about them as it gives us an advantage. I merely meant to use it as a last resort. Since there were no other digimon to identify Boarmon, you should have used the digivice. All the features were included to help you but should I more powerful digimon find out what it can do they may want to for themselves and go to any lengths to get one." He explained.

"Oh. So he was called Boarmon, how did you know that."

"I have been around a long time; there is only a handful of digimon I don't know about."

"Shinya what are we going to do know? We need to find our friends." Rini said tugging on his sleeve.

"I know, let's find Rex and Tami first then the other two." He said. His cousin had Tapirmon to look after them and that digimon was powerful. But he still worried. The quicker they found Rex the quicker he could find his cousin.

"But they must be a day away. We'll never catch up to them." Labramon said and Shinya looked up at the night sky.

"You can ride me. We can fly to them." Firamon offered.

"Won't we get burnt?" Labramon asked innocently. "You're covered in fire."

Firamon frowned. "No you won't." Labramon climbed onto Firamon first, and then Shinya helped Rini up. In return she pulled him up when he was having problems.

"Where are they anyway?" Rini asked.

Shinya thought back to what Coronamon had told him before. "The midnight forest."

"Hopefully they're alright." She said out loud. He didn't say that he hoped the same thing.

**Rex**

Rex turned from the window when he heard Tami waking up. With a frown he watched as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched her arms. It was an innocent gesture but Rex couldn't look away. When the rays of the sun fell on her she was beautiful.

'WOAH! That wasn't something he should be thinking.' He reprimanded himself. He had a girlfriend and the only reason he was thinking about Tami like that was because he missed Emi. 'Had it have been a monkey he'd have thought the same thing.' He assured.

"Good morning." Tami said getting up and making the bed. Rex looked over to the blankets on the floor, the one he hadn't slept on. Some digimon had come last night and left them, it was for the best the mood he was in then he would have punched the digimon in the face.

"Have a good sleep?" He asked. "We have to go to breakfast."

"Yes very well indeed. I expect you also had a pleasant sleep?" She asked back and went to fold the blankets on the floor. Using his soccer reflexes he grabbed them for her hands and began to fold them himself. Not to be outdone she grabbed the other from the floor and folded that.

Rex thought about her question. Should he lie or tell the truth?

The lie would have been that he slept very well when in fact he hadn't slept at all. He'd heard the egg shell on the phone talking about them and he knew it wasn't good. Call him a negative thinker but when someone says 'you should be weary' it wasn't good. He'd been up the whole night thinking what they should do and waiting for an attack. If he told her the truth she'd only get worried over nothing.

"it was alright." He lied silently wishing he didn't start yawning anytime soon. "Breakfast." He said opening the door and walking out. Tami followed behind, fiddling on her phone.

"You're phone is different to Zack's right?" He asked an idea suddenly forming in his mind.

"It is a different model is that is the answer you were hoping."

"Not exactly. You reconfigured your phone after you brought it right? Zack didn't. Then maybe your phone works here?" He answered gloating over the fact he knew big words.

"You can attempt to try if you wish." She held out her android to him and he snatched it quickly logging onto the internet. He typed in 'map' and waited for something, anything to come up. When they reached the dining room he was still waiting.

"It's not working." He said handing the phone back. "I was wrong."

"I doubt you were incorrect. Probability dictates you were merely unlucky. Like with the human world we must be in a spot where there is no connection or where the connection is much too weak we can try again later."

Rex didn't say anything only handed his order to a digimon and waited for Tami to give hers. 'The food better be good here' he thought. After eating the wonderful food his mom made he hadn't grown to expect a certain level of taste. That's why they never let his dad cook anything expect noodles.

"Would you say we are friends?" He asked out of the blue. Tami looked at him surprised.

"Friends?" She asked confused.

"Yeah. You know people who aren't enemies or strangers or dating." He gave the oversimplified version.

"Well we aren't enemies or strangers, and we certainly are not in a relationship. The only option left is friends then logic says that friend is the only option available."

"So we are friends?"

"Yes."

"Then as your friend can you do something for me? Don't speak with such big words and complicated sentences. Everyone knows you're smart. But some people aren't, like me, so we have difficulty translating."

Digitamamon placed two plates in front of them. Their breakfast looked like a really bad attempt ate at pancakes.

Tami grabbed her fork quickly and dug in while he rolled little bits of it around on his plate. It didn't look good. Pancakes were an art this was a mess. Tami looked up at him confused then down at his plate then back at him.

"Aren't you hungry?" She asked.

"This look like something Nyo vomited out." He said disgusted.

"The taste is neither better than you described but we cannot estimate the next time we will even get food. We still have four digimon to discover and later Baromon."

Rex closed his eyes and placed a forkful into his mouth. Trying unsuccessfully to ignore the taste he swallowed it down, cursing her in entire time for being right. 'Stupid smart girl' he thought ignoring the mistake he'd made.

"Just to affirm a point I do not think you unintelligent."

"Um, in English please."

Tami looked uncomfortable and began moving on her chair a lot. "I don't think you're stupid." Rex couldn't work out if she was squirming because of the compliment or because of she had to say her words like a normal person.

"Right," He said unconvinced as he took another bite. "Icky." He cringed. "Digitamamon this is the worst anything I've ever tasted!" He shouted, forgetting any respect. "Sort it out or you'll be sorry."

"Are you threatening me?" Digitamamon asked walking over to them.

"NO!" Tami screamed before he could answer. "Rex is feeling rather unwell therefore he is not enjoying this delicious meal."

"He better be." The digimon replied glaring at him. That rattled Rex so he stood up and tried to hit Digitamamon with his chair. Expect Digitamamon blocked it and sent the two of them to work in the kitchen.

"We cannot waste our energy labouring for you, we need to move on. This is kidnapping." Tami screamed as the digimon closed the metal door on them. "What are we to do?" She asked him. As if he had any idea.

"Well you could cook some food. The lunch rush will be on soon." A voice said from the fridge. 'Since when to fridge's talk' he wondered.

"Who are you?" Rex asked walking around the counter towards the fridge. There he saw a digimon growling at a gallon of milk, it was the most stupid thing ever and he'd seen Rini running after a pigeon.

"Dorumon." The digimon said turning to look at him then let out a bark. Dorumon was purple and the same size as Labramon. He had white paws with black claws which could do a lot of damage. His nose was white and the tip of his tail, which was almost as big as Dorumon. The oddest bits were the two little bat wing that stuck out of his back, which were not big enough to support this weight, and a metal triangle on his forehead with a red light inside.

A Blue light escaped Rex's digivice and went straight for Dorumon who looked at it with happiness. "I'm your partner, that's so great. I can't wait to fight all the bad guys with you. Oh we can with Digitamamon, I'll send a Metal Cannon at them, they won't know what hit him. Once we beat them there's a whole world of digimon we can defeat. Won't it be amazing?!" Dorumon blabbered.

"We cannot go around destroying all the digimon. Particularly the innocent ones." Tami commented which caused both Rex and his partner to turn their attention to her. Dorumon barked at her so she jumped back in fright. He then let out a low growl towards he which Rex didn't like on bit.

"Hey don't growl at her. In fact don't attack any human you understand. Only digimon." He commanded.

"Fine." Dorumon turned, his tail knocking over the pans that were hanging above the counter. "I'll clean it up."

"No I can do that. You and Rex should proceed to lunch. The sooner we complete the course the sooner we may depart and reunite with our friends." Tami went to pick up the pots while Dorumon just stared at him.

"You get used to it." He said opening the fridge not surprised when Dorumon started barking again. But Tami was and the pans in her hands went to the floor again.

"So why are you here?" Dorumon asked as Rex decided on making burgers. It was in fact the only thing he knew how to make.

"No idea we just teleported here. Then we split up with the rest of the group and end up at this hotel." He explained.

"We shouldn't stay here long. Digitamamon works for Barbamon and that not good. I think some digimon are come to defeat you. So maybe we should stay here, I can delete them." Rex just gave a smile, mysteriously warming up to Dorumon's destructive side. As long as it was towards the bad guys and not him and his friends it was fine.

"Who's Barbamon?" Tami asked walking over to them.

"He's a demon lord, expect no one seen him so we can't be sure if it's really him."

"So it could be an idiot pretending to be him." Rex concluded not asking any questions about the term 'demon lord', it could only be a bad thing.

"Yep."

"Take a small piece and make it a circle." He told them once the flavouring was done. None of the ingredients were the same as back home so he wasn't sure if it would taste alright. Dorumon and Tami did as they were told as soon they had a system going. Dorumon flattened them, while Rex cooked them. Tami was cutting the lettuce and buns.

"Did you want to hear my evidence for thinking you were smart?" Tami asked halfway through.

"Are you going to say it with big words?" He teased with no idea why. She nodded. "Fine, might as well."

"Okay. Well when you participate in soccer you are intelligent. You know exactly where your teammates are on the pitch, where the opponents are positioned and the best movement of the ball to gain the advantage. Those actions are made in a millisecond and they are correct as you win the match. You may not be the cleverest when it comes to tests but you are smart where it matters."

"I think being smart in education is more important than in soccer." He replied after a few seconds. It took time to translate her words.

"But you're clever where it matter to _you._ Everyone can be smart in education; all you have to do is learn what they tell you. But you're clever because you use your smart where it matter in your life. You care about soccer a lot more than maths. Not everyone's the same Rex. When it gets to University it will not matter much about your grades, everyone will have them. But not everyone will have the same extracurricular activities as you."

Rex was so confused as to what she said, he just nodded. He knew she was trying to make him feel better and he didn't want to offend her by asking her something stupid. He had no idea why he was being like that though, normally he would have told off anyone when he wanted to, even Emi, but something made him keep his mouth shut.

"You've been watching me play then?" He said instead.

Tami blushed and turned back to her cutting. "Of course not. When I am at computer club I sometimes gaze out of the window and I see your team playing."

"But I'm the best though." He said inflating his ego.

"Kai's quite good too." And there she went deflating it again. "I'm going to tell Digitamamon the food is done and if we can leave now."

It was only after she left that he realised she started to speak normally for a little while. "Do you normally understand what she says?" Dorumon asked. Rex shook his head. "Then why do you respond back? Why not tell her she saying it in a weird way?"

Rex thought about that. "Tami's like a flower. She's delicate and needs to be treated with care. One small thing can set her off and when she does I'm told it's scary." Zack had told him about Tami's outburst on the bus, he just acted like he didn't know. She wasn't bringing it up so neither would he.

"Flowers can't survive long in the digital world." Dorumon replied. Rex nodded. "But don't worry I'll look out for her."

"No don't need to. Tami can look after herself."

"But you just called her a flower and delicate. Can she defend her or not?" Dorumon asked but before he could reply Tami burst through the door and ran straight towards him. Confused he looked down at Dorumon who had started snapping and barking the moment the door opened.

Two humanlike digimon flew in looking at the two of them. "Get out of the way digimon. Barbamon want the humans." Said the Tinkerbell looking digimon. 'She's probably called Tinkerbellmon or something'.

He pointed his digivice at the Tinkerbell digimon while glaring at the other boy digimon. "Tinkermon. Rookie Virus Digimon. Attack: Speed Nightmare, Nightmare Pandemic, Fairy Powder, Petermon Syndrome."

"Tinkermon. I was nearly right." He said smirking at the fairy.

"Petermon. Champion Data Digimon. Attack: Snipe Sting, Twinkle Shoot, Midnight Fantasia."

"Why would there be fairy tale personas in the digital world?" Tami asked as Tinkermon flew towards her. Tami grabbed a pan from the hit Tinkermon in the face.

"You'll pay for that. Speed Nightmare."

"Dash Metal." Dorumon fired a metal sphere from his mouth and ran towards the fairy digimon.

"Sweet girl. I like you, how's you like to come over to never ever land." Petermon commented with a southern American accent. Rex sent a glare to the digimon not liking him one bit. He just stood there like he owned the place.

Stuck up piece of shit. What exactly was he planning?

"Fairy Powder." Tinkermon shook her wings releasing some powder. Dorumon grabbed Tami moving them out of the way of the dust. "How dare you! Speed Nightmare."

"Metal Cannon." Dorumon fired.

"Dorumon." Rex called but his partner didn't hear him continuing the send 'Metal Cannons' at Tinkermon. Tami was holding a pan in her like a shield. Dorumon got tired of using his powers and threw himself at Tinkermon sending the two of them into the far wall. The wooden shelf above them broke, making the contents fall onto them. "Are you okay." He asked, but still didn't get a reply. Dorumon's unhealthy combative side was annoying him. The two digimon rolled on the floor, Dorumon tried to bite Tinkermon while she tried to scratch him with her nails.

Tinkermon got free of the hold she was in and grabbed her long red staff pointing it directly at Dorumon. Rex could see his partner was tired and his heart broke a little when he saw the red light in his forehead fade. He had just found his partner and they weren't going to be separated that quickly. Not if he had anything to do about it.

"Hey Tinkerbell." He shouted loading a bunch of meat on the grill pan. "Take this." He sent the meat flying at Tinkermon and she screamed when it touched her face and winds. "Attack my partner! _My partner!_ You picked the wrong duo little pixie."

"What can you do?" Petermon asked calmly.

Rex could feel something building inside him, a hot burning just wanting to get free. Rex was so angry right now he wasn't going to stop whatever it was. He didn't care if it was words, kicks, punches or a good old food fight. No one touched his friends. Especially not a tiny fairy like that.

A light went from his digivice and surrounded Dorumon. It was like he was trapped in a tornado then it turned to a iron tunnel.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!"

Rex smirked, now they'd get it. He turned to his red headed new friend. "I don't believe in fairies." He said in triumph.

"Excuse me!" Tinkermon sneered at him while Tami and Petermon looked at him confused. Dorugamon took the opening at fire a "Cannonball" at her. It was basically an upgrade from his previous iron sphere attack.

"You'll pay for that."

"Bring it, winged mini digimon." Dorugamon taunted although it could do with improvement. "Power Metal." Dorugagmon fired the same time Tinkermon fired 'Petermon Syndrome'.

The two attack met in the middle but Dorugamon overpowered the pixie digimon and she became little flecks of data.

"Your turn." Rex said turning to Petermon. "Dorugamon here is very bloodthirsty. I suggest you give in quietly."

"Who sent you?" Tami asked walking up to Rex. Petermon touched the feather on his hat then looked at them.

"Why Barbamon of course." He answered laughing. "I'd love to have the two of you in my collection but he wants you both so who am I to argue. Now be a doll a come over won't you. There's a pleasant child."

Rex grabbed Tami's wrist to keep her in place, Petermon frowned. "Snipe Sting." He sent after Dorugamon.

"I was not about to oblige to him." Tami said carefully unwrapping his fingers with her free hand. 'Why doesn't she just pull her hand away' he thought but didn't, there was worse shit going on.

Petermon was attacking Dorugamon with his sword, relentlessly. Dorugamon was holding his own very well. But Rex knew his partner hadn't eaten in ages, Petermon most probably had.

"Cannonball." Dorugamon fired as he rammed Petermon against the door. Petermon only laughed as he got up.

'Isn't Digitamamon worrying about the breaking of his kitchen' He thought and Dorugamon slashed Petermon with his claws.

"Y'all need to understand that Barbamon won't stop. Give in now and I'll see you safely." Petermon urged.

"Barbamon? Who's that?" Tami asked.

"Why he's one of the mighty demon lords. He'd destroy you where you stand for saying his name, pesky human."

"Demon Lords?"

"I don't think he'd mind having on less human to play with. Why don't I kill you now?"

Suddenly the door fell to the floor, missing Petermon by hairs. Pity. In the door way stood a mighty lion like digimon covered in flames.

"No one threatens my friends you fiend." Rini said jumping from the digimons back. Rex sighed in relief; the digimon was a good guy. Maybe he was Labramon digivolved. That thought went out the window when Larbamon and Shinya jumped down after her.

"Cannonball." Dorugamon fired. It was much bigger than all his previous attack. Petermon's eyes expanded from its slit.

"Forgive me mistress." He managed to say before his data went into the air. A bright light when from Dorugamon as he went back to Dorumon. The moment that happened he began to snap at the bigger digimon.

**Shinya**

Rex pointed his digivice at the fire digimon. "Firamon. Champion Vaccine Digimon. Attacks: Flame Dive, Fira Claw, Fira Bomb."

A light went on the digimon too and within milliseconds he was much smaller. The same size as Dorumon to be exact.

"Coronamon meet Tami and Rex, there two of my friends. Guys meet Coronamon. My partner." Shinya introduced. Tami smiled.

"Hello there. I hope you didn't have as much trouble as we incurred here." She said.

"We had some trouble." Coronamon replied.

"Can you believe it? Shinya found Coronamon after me but he digivolved first." Rini complained.

"Yeah! We were here first you can't just jump the queue." Labramon agreed.

"It doesn't work like that that!" Dorumon piped in.

"I'm watching you!" Rini said pointing to her eyes than to Dorumon.

Dorumon moved next to Tami. "What does that mean?"

"She is indicating to her eyes to show her own perception. Later she gestured to your eyes as to show her gaze and the fact she will not cease observing your behaviours and extremities."

Dorumon looked at Rex pleadingly. "What does that mean?" That sent the group, except Tami and Dorumon, into rounds of laughter. Dorumon growled at them.

"That is Dorumon, he likes to growl and snap and everything. Dorumon that's Shinya, Coronamon, Rini and Labramon." Rex introduced but Dorumon still looked confused so he pointed to each person.

"Oh right. HI!"

"We aren't deaf." Shinya commented. 'What was wrong with Rex's partner?'

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Coronamon said.

"Aren't you a doll?" Rini said hugging the rookie digimon. Coronamon didn't say anything only looked to Shinya for help. Shinya didn't look like much help.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked instead.

Coronamon tried to move his body but Rini had too strong a hold, Shinya knew what that felt like. "Well there should be a stream nearby. We walk upstream until we reach the crying tree."

"The crying tree?" Rex questioned.

"We just follow him." Rini answered as they all walked out of the kitchen. Shinya couldn't see the owner but Rex said something about him being an overcooked egg. Shinya didn't question it.

"How were you to we needed assistance?" Tami asked.

"Well after we defeated Boarmon, Coronamon said the way to Baromon was through the Midnight Forest. We assumed that's the way you went to came to get you guys before getting Emi and Zack. You guys don't have partners." Shinya explained.

"Well that's a lie." Rex added dryly.

"Don't worry Tami. You'll find yours soon." Rini smiled.

"I'm not worried. I have you and Rex and Shinya to keep me safe until I do. And I can look after myself too."

"That was handy work hitting Tinkermon with a frying pan." Dorumon said walking beside her.

"Tinkermon. As in Tinkerbell?" Rini laughed.

"Trust me. I thought the same." Rex agreed.

"Tami I don't know what you did but Rex is much better than when I saw him last. Great work." Shinya laughed.

No one said anything after that for some while. "Where do you think Emi and Zack are?" Labramon asked.

"You're digivice should have a map feature on them. Just press the middle button." Coronamon explained and soon enough a 3D map appeared from his digivice.

"There." Tami said pointing to two red dots on the edge of the map.

"They aren't that far. Maybe a few hours." Labramon said.

"How did you know that?" Dorumon asked Coronamon suspiciously.

"I'm Coronamon!" He said as if that explained it. Shinya was getting pissed at that excuse.

"So." Rex said dryly. There was the Rex they were friends with.

"So?" Coronamon questioned confused.

"So." Rex said ending the conversation.

"What are the Demon Lords?" Tami asked suddenly, darkening the mood.

**End of Chapter. **

So no Emi and Zack again, sorry everyone. But I promise next chapter about them, particularly Zack.

Demon Lords. It seems there back, but aren't they all trapped? The reason for why the demon lords have returned ties into why they the digidestined have to meet Baromon and not Gennai or Bokomon. I'll just say it has something to do with how Frontier ended. Not much of a spoiler but there you go.

I know at the beginning Shinya scared but remember he's only fourteen, away from his family and tasked with protecting his friends (who have split up) of course he's scared. But he conquered his fears, for now, and Coronamon digivolved.

I know it might have seemed rushed that both Coronamon and Dorumon digivolved. But to me that was the best time for it to happen.

Once they meet Baromon they will go back to the human world, remember in the last chapter how Rex and Shinya found television on the way to finding their partners. They don't know what there for but we do ;)

So Rex mellowed out a little, we'll see how long that last. But at least he's on a speaking basis to everyone.

With the whole 'I'm Coronamon' is to do with the fact he is one of the Olympus twelve. He'd know things that other digimon wouldn't have. Venusmon and Lunamon are part of the twelve too.

**Tell me what you think **** Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating in so long. I've been swamped with deadlines from my lecturers and then couldn't work out when to have Tami's Partner revealed to her but I've worked it out and it will be the next chapter or the one after that depending on how long I have them stay in the Digital World. **

**I want to thank everyone for all the support they've shown, it means a lot. And to show my appreciation I'll give a little spoiler: **The Crests (Courage, friendship, love, etc) do appear in this story and will be given to the digidestined when it gets to that part of the story. I already know who gets what and I think it's quite surprising. There's a reason I brought them back instead of something new.

**I then made a chart (because charts are cool) of all the digidestined, families, partners and attacks. Kind of nerdy I know but it helped me get to this chapter. I know all the Digimon digivolutions up until their mega forms. **

**Loads of people have been wondering about when the older digidestined work out that their children have been to the Digital World. I'll tell you this: The Legendary Warriors work it out before the adults do. **

**Recap (Because it's been so long): **It's Shinya's 14th birthday and all the digidestined families got together to celebrate his birthday. Expect the Legendary Warriors who were all late as it was their 6 year anniversary. Rex says some means things about Tami and argues with Emi, Rini comes down for from her sugar high while Shinya just wants to run them all over with a steamroller. The six of them make it to the party but the moment they are in a room together they get teleported to a new place, not earth. They get given electronic devices and met a talking dog who calls himself Labramon and them digidestined and Rini his partner. They aren't impressed, well expect Rini. But there is little time to argue as then they are attacked and seek shelter. There they meet Tapirmon who turns out to be Emi's partner. They defeat Snimon, save the Digimon in the village and move on. Soon they get restless and spilt up. Shinya and Rini go east. They meet Coronamon who turns out to be Shinya's partner, fight Boarmon, Coronamon digivolves to Firamon and they go to find their friends. Elsewhere Rex and Tami come across a hotel run by Digitamamon who rats them out to Barbamon. Rex finds his partner, Dorumon who then digivolves into to Dorugamon. Shinya turns up and together they the seven of them leave to find Emi and Zack. **(Phew. Five chapters into 233 words.)**

**Anyway on with the story :D**

**Chapter Six**

Zack wanted to sit down.

Sit down and not get up for an hour or two.

Actually make that never. He never wanted to walk again.

The walk had started of fine, grass and more grass, but then it turned into sand which made absolutely no sense to him. How can it be grass one second that then sand the next? It just didn't happen.

Emi had refused to turn around and go back saying that she wouldn't give Rex the satisfaction of her getting lost. 'Why are they still together if they only make each other miserable?' He thought but had enough self preservation to not say it out loud. Instead Emi carried on walking, with Tapirmon leading the way. Luckily there hadn't been a sandstorm, yet, but that also meant there was no reason to stop walking. So they hadn't.

The only reason Zack hadn't fallen to the ground in protest was because he was fairly sure that his cousin would stop for a second, look back and him and keep walking expecting him to follow. She was evil like that. Actually there were two reasons, the second one being that the longer they spent in the desert made the chance of them being caught in a storm more likely. If the ground changed to grass again they should be safe. 'In theory at least.'

While Emi chatted to Tapirmon, who looked quite bored with her complaining yet hid it well, Zack was left to his own thoughts. Unlike his friends who wondered how they could get home, he was more worried about why they were in the Digital World in the first place and what being a Digi-destined meant exactly. I knew they would get 'partners' to help them in this new world and fight with but why would they need partners in the first place. What could this new threat be in the Digital World? Labramon had said that humans had come to the Digital World before, presumably to save it from something. But what had they fought? And had they survived or not?

The Digital World or whoever brought them here must have chosen them for a reason. They hadn't just randomly pointed a finger at the group of them and said "You." There must have been something about the six of them and made the Digimon Leader pick them. 'Is that even the right term?' He doubted it but couldn't think of what else to call the higher Digimon power that had brought him and the others here.

But then thinking about why they had been brought here raised the question of why the other humans had been chosen? That quality did they have to bring them to the Digital World? And did they get teleported like him or did they come some other way? If it was another way could he use that way to get them back home? Then came the biggest questions that plagued his mind; Were the other humans still in the Digital World and what would his parents do once they noticed he was gone.

"What do you think?" Emi asked knocking him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry what?" He asked missing whatever she had been talking about.

"I asked if we should rest. We've walked half the night; it's the next day now." Emi explained, Zack looked up at the sky and sure enough he could see the sun beating down.

"But the sun if out."

"Affirmative." Tapirmon started. Since Zack was fluent in Tami talk understanding Tapirmon was easy. "Several aspects of the Digital World are a mimic of their human counterparts, such as the Infinite Forest. This is made to appear as a desert as Emi has termed it so the synthetic sun here in the Digital World is not seen to descend from the sky at this location while for further east of west at is shown to be replaced by the imitation of a moon. In fact the Digital World has three moons, so the moon you gaze upon is highly dependent upon your location."

"Alright then. Many we should find a cave or something? If this is like a desert then we shouldn't stay in the open for too long."

"Zack is correct, with two humans such as yourselves the open would not be a safe place to rest."

"Fine. Lets walk around for a bit and find somewhere. I'll start that way." Emi said walking off to the left.

"I would not be wise to spilt up." Tapirmon said running after her on its little front legs. Zack sighed and followed Emi, resenting her strongheadedness. Why couldn't she think before she ran off?

"Oh please, we haven't seen another Digimon here. There's no danger." Emi picked up a wooden stick and trailed it after her as she walked.

"What are you doing?" Zack asked.

"Nothing, I'm bored."

"You're loony."

Emi didn't reply instead smiled pointing into the distance. "Look! Rocks! Let's go." Emi shouted running towards the rocks.

Zack shared a look with Tapirmon before running behind his cousin, who ran very fast for someone who had spent the last few hours walking. He tried to keep himself upright as he ran, since the sand kept making him sink into the floor. Sort of like... Quick Sand!

"We need to get of the sand!" He shouted at Emi, Tapirmon had already started flying.

"I know. The rocks!" Emi screamed back at him but he barely heard her over his frantic heartbeat.

He was doing to die. Die by quick sand. But how was he still running? Surely he wouldn't be able to run when he was in quick sand. He chose to not delve on it anymore, he was running away from the killing sand and that was enough for now.

"What rocks?!" He shouted. He hadn't seen it from where they had been standing before.

"Stop looking at the sand and look up."

"I don't want to step on something."

"Look up!" Zack did so and saw exactly was Emi had pointed at. A little away from them was a formation of rocks, big enough for them to stand on. It was away from the quick sand so they should in theory be safe. 'Unless some Digimon comes out and attacks you' he thought pessimistically.

Even though his legs were being to burn he ran the last couple of metres and climbed onto the top of the rocks. Emi was already sitting down with Tapirmon on her lap. Zack sat down very quickly, and then tried to even his breathing. Since they had no water or food breathing deeply was the only thing he could think of.

"Are we still in the Infinite Forest?" Emi asked and Tapirmon nodded. Zack wondered what else the forest had in it. They'd already had trees, grass, sand, quicksand. Looking around he noticed a swamp like place a little distance away. 'That explains how the quicksand formed' he noted. 'The water must have moved to the sand and caused it the molecule at shake.'

"We shouldn't stay here for long." He breathed. "The quicksand might spread over."

"We'll leave in a bit." She said before yawning and falling asleep. Zack rolled his eyes but felt them becoming heavy too. As much as he tried to fight the sleep that was taking over, he couldn't. In a few minutes he was out like a light.

**Barbamon**

Barbamon rose from his throne to see Lilithmon saunter into the room. Being the only two of the Seven Great Demon Lords out of imprisonment he would have to pretend to appreciate her help. He didn't. She was as much use as a small digiegg falling off a cliff.

"Have you seen my nail file?" She asked turning over Beezlemon still vacated throne. He will be angry about that when Barbamon told him.

"I hope your joking." Barbamon commented summoning one of his minions. While he had been discreetly building an army, she had been discreetly finding new clothes. Which was funny because Digimon didn't change clothes.

Golemon walked into the Throne Room, looking very nervous, which Barbamon did nothing to ease away. A minion kept under fear was more useful than one kept under loyalty. "You called Barbamon?"

"Yes. I want you to find the digidestined and destroy them. I trust you can do that." He ordered and Golemon turned away. "Actually on second thoughts, destroy their Digimon. I want them to add to my collection. If you can bring alive that would be better."

"Very well." Golemon called.

"Bring me a nail file on your way back." Lilithmon said as the Digimon walked away.

"Do you think of nothing else apart from your appearance?" Barbamon asked when they were alone.

"That silly Venusmon gets all the attention when I'm much prettier than her. Just look at me. Flawless. That stupid Digimon can't even see. The blind bat." Lilithmon complained. Barbamon stroked his beard to keep from chocking his partner. Her enmity with Venusmon went back many decades.

"If you better than her why do you are you trying to look prettier?" He asked but apparently it was the worst thing he could have said.

"Empresses Emblaze." She sent.

"Crimson Flame." The two attacks met in the middle and shot straight into the sky before exploding. "You silly girl. Do you want the Digidestined to find us."

"They're only kids Barbamon. What damage could possibly do? At most I'd chip a nail."

**Zack**

Zack groaned at the noise that woke him up. He had been having a dream about being back home, but the sight of the Infinite Forest brought the high crashing down.

"Lio Bite." One Digimon sent.

"Deleting Virus." Tapirmon sent but the other Digimon dogded and Tapirmon narrowly missed falling off the rocks.

The second Digimon looked like mini lion, with a golden ring around its neck from which an emerald gem hung. It had bright blue eyes and very scary and sharp teeth. There was a small bit of red hair on its head, which Zack guessed was meant to be a mini-mane.

"What's going on?" He asked Emi who was also getting up.

"No idea. I'm guessing he's evil. Come on Tapirmon! Finish him!" She cheered.

Suddenly a bright purple light went from the digivice in his pocket towards the mini lion Digimon. The other Digimon stopped momentarily. Looked directly at Zack. Then Emi.

"Critical Bite." The Digimon called and tried to bite Tapirmon's legs. Tapirmon, to his credit, flew out the way and rammed into the lion Digimon from the side. Zack winced for his partner Digimon but the Digimon acted as if someone had only grazed him and jumped for Tapirmon, teeth bared.

The two Digimon stared at each other before the lion Digimon sank to the floor, breathing heavily. Tapirmon stayed in the air for a few seconds before setting onto the rock when it was safe. Zack waited for a second before taking a step to go to his newly found partner. Only it didn't go that way. Tapirmon had only set down for a second for the lion Digimon leapt from his exhausted position and trapped Tapirmon under it. "Critical Bite." It called biting into Tapirmon's neck.

"No stop!" Zack shouted the same time Emi started to scream. The Digimon got up from Tapirmon who was instantly hugged by Emi. The lion Digimon looked at the two of them in confusion then placed a paw as if to advance.

"Everyone stay where you are." Zack called.

"I give you ten seconds to leave." The Digimon called and Zack could hear the electricity but there were no pylons in sight.

"Why should we leave? We were here first." Emi stated which did nothing to help the situation.

"Nine."

"You'll be fine Tapirmon. Try not to speak." Emi soothed.

"Eight."

Zack groaned 'Shut up Emi!' he thought wanting to telepathically send it to his cousin but alas it was impossible. Even if it possible Emi was too hard-headed for it to reach her brain. He pulled out his Digivice and pointed it at his partner. If no one was going to introduce him, he'd have to do it himself. "Liollomon. Rookie Vaccine Digimon. A Holy Digimon. Attacks: Lio Claw, Critical Bite."

Liollmon jumped at the sound of the new female voice and bared his teeth at Zack. Zack tried to stand his ground but found himself moving backwards in fear. 'Why did my partner have to be the scary one?'

"What was that?" Liollmon asked in an accusing voice. What did he think Zack did? Kill someone and trap them in his digivice?

"My digivice, it's tells me about Digimon we come across." He explained.

"What's a digivice?" Liollmon asked. Zack looked around nervously, all the Digimon he'd come across knew what a digivice was.

"This thing in my hand." He waved the yellow and purple digivice in the air, keeping it a fair distance away from Liollmon. Zack wasn't sure about his partner yet.

"That light that shot out, what did that do to you me?" Liollmon asked interested then his face changed. "Did you attack me? Trap me you your box?" Liollmon stepped forward but Zack stayed put.

"NO! It just told me and you that we are partners. Like Emi and Tapirmon." He pointed at the two; Emi was still fussing over Tapirmon whose wounds looked to be healing.

"You're trying to trap me! Get off me land!" Liollmon shouted and resumed is counting from seven.

"Your land?" Tapirmon chocked out only be shushed by Emi.

"My land. My forest. Everyone who enters is destroyed. Six."

"That explains why we haven't seen any other Digimon." Zack muttered, suddenly very anxious. Some of those Digimon had to have been Champion or Ultimate. "The entire forest is yours?"

"Stop asking questions and leave. Five."

"But Tapirmon's hurt. We aren't leaving, and you're my partner, I'm not leaving you alone anymore." Zack tried to make him understand.

"Four. I don't care about your friend's partner. Nor you. Leave my lands now and I'll let you live."

"But partners." He couldn't formulate anymore words.

"Three. Leave before I reach one."

"Let's just go Zack. He obviously won't help us." Emi said standing up then picked up Tapirmon.

Zack looked at Liollmon, his partner. He didn't want to leave but he knew he had to. Liollmon didn't have any loyalty only cared about his land and himself. Zack knew the logical thing would be to leave now and return when Tapirmon was feeling better. Maybe by then Liollmon would have calmed down and thought about it.

"Okay were leaving. But first." Zack took off his necklace and tried to wlak to Liollmon. Only, his partner started to growl at him. "I just want to put his around your neck so I can find you again." Zack hoped this wasn't pushing Liollmon too far. After all it was only a necklace.

"There aren't many Liollmons left in the Digital World. Two." He explained as he stood very still for a few second. Then he bowed his head and placed a paw in front of him. Zack took his as a sign and placed the necklace around his partner's neck.

"Until next time my friend." Zack said then scoffed at how bad it sounded. 'You sound like a forty year old not a fourteen year old' he told himself. "I'll hold him if you want." He told Emi who shook her head, Tapirmon was out cold. Zack jumped down the other side of the rock, luckily there was no quick sand only a shallow pool of water that reached his ankles. Emi climbed down after him, halfway she passed him Tapirmon. When she reached the bottom she took him back.

**Liollmon**

Liollmon watched at the retreated back of his 'partner'. Why anyone would chose Liollmon as a partner was a thought beyond him. Liollmon knew he wasn't a team player; he was a lone wolf or lion in this case. The Infinite forest had been his home for many years, this was his land. Anyone that trespassed would be deleted. That was the way it worked. Liollmon's were very territorial in nature so it was in his data to lash out at intruders. It didn't make a difference that one of the intruder was his 'partner, an intruder was still an intruder.

And what was a partner? Would Liollmon be expected to get the human food like a pet? Liollmon was no one's pet. Would the human get him food? Liollmon wasn't domestic; he liked getting his own things.

Before Liollmon could think of anymore meanings of his new found status he saw a very familiar Digimon running on the ground towards him. Liollmon sighed; while he detested most Digimon on sight there was the fair few he hated. Reppamon was one of those Digimon, he worked for Baromon acting as the guard to the Tunnel of History in the Continent of Darkness. Liollmon had fought him in the forest part of the Infinite Forest and was beaten. Reppamon didn't delete him though, he'd thought Liollmon would be much more useful alive.

Why Reppamon was in the Land of Earth in the first place, Liollomon didn't know.

Reppamon expertly climbed the side of the rock and gracefully landed next Liollmon. Liollmon fought back the growl in his throat. He still did not know why Reppamon hadn't deleted him. Liollmon knew he couldn't delete Reppamon, it was an honour thing.

"What are you still doing here?" Reppamon asked, walking around Liollmon.

"This is my land, I stay here." He stated and fought the need to rip out Reppamon throat.

"No. I bested you, this is my land. You are merely the caretaker never forget that Liollmon. I asked why you are here and not with your partner?" Reppamon spoke like he was talking to a five year old.

Liollmon didn't question how Reppamon could have known about his partner. Zack, that's what the yellow haired girl had called him. Liollmon only glared at the other Digimon. One more slight against him and he would attack.

"You need to go to your partner and tell him to bring him and friends to see Baromon. Only then would they be able to continue on their mission." Reppamon stopped pacing.

"What mission?"

"The mission to save the world of course. Why else would Humans be called here?"

"The Digital World is in danger?" Liollmon asked only to get a glare sent back to him.

"Stupid Digimon." Reppamon muttered. 'That's it' Liollmon thought, having enough.

"Lio Claw." Liollmon sent.

"Vacuum Kamaitachi." Reppamon released a blade of wind sending Liollmon backwards. "Bring the humans. Oh and Barbamon had sent Golemon after them, I suggest you save them. You did just knock out their only defence." Reppamon smiled, before elegantly running off.

**Zack**

Zack walked quietly trying to ignore the sting of rejection while Emi muttered to herself. He'd been rejected by his own Digimon. Rini and Emi were accepted so easily so why couldn't it be easy for him.

He was sure if the rest of the team got partners they wouldn't be rejected. Well maybe Rex, who'd want to be his partner? And Maybe Tami, she'd probably bore them with facts. Zack stopped suddenly, shook his head and carried on walking. He ignored the looks he was getting from Emi.

They'd been walking for a few minutes; the water had gotten deeper reaching their knees. He'd volunteered to hold Tapirmon on a few times and each time was told no. The last time he asked Emi told him to hold his own partner. He didn't ask after that.

"Emi, where do you presume we are?" Tapirmon asked waking up.

"Where still in the Infinite Forest. Liollmon let us go." She summarised.

"That was gallant of him." Tapirmon said in a small voice.

"No it wasn't. He should have come with us." Zack put in, unable to keep feelings in.

"He most probably needed time to understand the situation that had presented itself."

"No he was selfish. Cared more about himself then the world he lived in."

"Did you explain why you were in the Digital World?" Tapirmon asked.

"How could I, I don't even know myself."

"Let's not worry about that lion and worry about getting out of here. Then we can find our friends." Emi said and Zack nodded knowing she wanted to change the topic. "How do we find Baromon?"

"I guess we just keep walking until we find him."

"That sounds too long. Can't we just hop on the express railway?"

"I don't think they have those here." Emi made a sound of annoyance before smiling.

"If we got Tapirmon and Liollmon to digivolve they could take us."

"There are certain conditions need to start a digivolution it does not occur on a whim. Only powerful Digimon can digivolve by themselves." Tapirmon commented.

"But you're powerful. Why don't you digivolve."

"It does not work that way." Tapirmon said which didn't sit well with Emi.

"I thought there were meant to be more of you?" A Digimon said slashing in front of them. 'How could the Digimon have known that? And where to find them?'

"Who sent you?" Zack asked.

"Why Barbamon of course. Lilithmon was there too but she didn't send me, so it was Barbamon. Unless it was someone that looked like him? It never thought of that. I'm so clever." The stone Digimon smiled to himself.

Zack just look on puzzled, was the Digimon smart or really stupid?

"We won't fight you!" Emi shouted over the Digimon's bumbling.

"Oh that makes it easy for me." The Digimon smiled.

Zack brought out his digivice, they would need to know what the Digimon as like if they were to fight him. "Golemon. Champion Virus Digimon. Attacks: Sulfur Plume, Rock Punch." 'The Sulphur one sounds bad'.

"Tapirmon?" Emi asked concerned about the Digimon trying to escape from her hold.

"I need to fight."

"But you're hurt."

"I'm well enough to take on Golemon. Nightmare Syndrome." Tapirmon called and Golemon was knocked back a little. It wasn't as much as Zack would have wanted.

"Rock Punch." Golemon sent but Tapirmon was smaller and managed to move out of the way.

"Deleting Virus." Tapirmon rammed himself into Golemon's stomach but it had no impact. Zack wished he could tell Tapirmon to aim for Golemon's back, but he wasn't sure how much energy Tapirmon had after his battle with Liollmon.

"Rock Punch." Golemon sent again, sending Tapirmon into the water a distance away from them.

"NO!" Emi screamed and dove into the dirty green water after her partner, which left Zack and Golemon alone.

"Would you accept a peace offering?" Zack asked.

"No."

"Well then, prepare to be beaten." He said diving into the water, it was the deep but it kept him hidden. A few seconds later Golemon's massive hand came into the water too far from him. Zack jumped up, "Missed me." He taunted before going back. He didn't have a plan; he was making it up as he went along.

The next time Golemon's fist came into the water; Zack grabbed hold and was brought up. He spluttered for a bit before realising he was eye level with the massive Digimon. He bit the only thing he could. He kicked the Digimon in the face.

Golemon howled in pain and dropped Zack. 'Oh no' Zack thought. He hadn't thought of his bit. He was falling straight for a very unhappy pile of sharp rocks.

"Zack! How dare you think you can die on me!" Emi shouted, all concern changed into anger. "When we get home I'm telling your parents." He laughed at her threat. 'Wait, I should be dead by now.' He thought 'It shouldn't have taken that long for me to fall to my doom'.

Zack looked up to see a tree branch holding his shirt. He didn't sigh as Golemon's eyes locked onto him and his shirt was starting to rip.

"ZACK!" Emi screamed at the top of her lungs as Golemon brought his hand down to crush him.

"Tapirmon digivolve to... Darcmon." Zack didn't have much time to admire the view of the newly digivolved Darcmon as his life was hanging by a thread. Literally.

"Dancing Sword." Darcmon attacked and Golemon fell into the water. She then quickly picked Zack up and placed him next to Emi. "Never attack my friends again." She said before moving forward with her sword. Golemon didn't back down and attacked too. "Sulfur Plume." Golemon released. Zack shoved his and Emi's head under the water to not breathe in the fumes. When he was sure it was over he brought it up again. Emi sent a glare in his direction but he ignored.

He noticed he ignored a lot of what she did, just like Rex. Funny how things turn out.

"La Pucelle." Darcmon said sending her sword like a boomerang at Golemon.

"Go Dracmon!" Emi called like a cheerleader.

"Rock,"

"Critical Bite." Liollmon said latching onto Golemon and stunning everyone. Golemon tried to shake him off but Liollmon was feisty and held on to the Digimon's neck.

"Attack together!" Zack shouted. Liollmon looked at him then at Darcmon. They nodded at each other and attacked. "La Pucelle." "Lio Claw." The two attacks hit Golemon head on knocking him into the water. Zack had a swim out a little to not be squished.

"Rock Punch." Golemon punched the swamp floor, making water fall on all four of them. Liollmon shivered while Darcmon shook herself dry. Zack on the other hand was very wet and very annoyed.

"What good did that do?" Liollmon questioned as Darcmon landed next to Golemon's still breathing body. 'Did Digimon breathe? Did he need to breathe?' She shoved her sword into Golemon's back causing him to be reconfigured into an egg.

"Do we leave him here?" Emi asked, making her way to the egg. Zack walked behind her, which was hard due to the water and his soaked through clothes.

"Leave in my territory? I don't think so." Liollmon said. Zack frowned, he'd thought Liollmon had decided to come with them but of course he only helped because Golemon was trespassing.

"Of course. How could we think such a thing?" He said bitterly. Liollmon grimanced.

"Maybe we could leave him here. I don't see why not." He answered like he'd swallowed something foul.

"But then you'd have to look after him."

"NO! I mean I wouldn't be here."

"Why, are you leaving _your territory_?"

"I was hoping to. I mean if you still let me." Liollmon looked very uncomfortable.

Zack thought about making Liollmon suffer for a bit, but that wasn't him. "Yeah of course you can come with us." He smiled.

Darcmon de-digivolved back into Tapirmon before they followed Liollmon out of the swamp. Along the way Zack, Emi and Tapirmon explained what they knew so far about the threat in the Digital World. It turned out Liollmon was a bit of a hermit, not caring so much a part from his lands. They talked about their friends. Liollmon vowed to try and get along with the other Digimon that belonged to his friends and Zack was going to hold him to it.

"Where are we going?" Emi asked after they'd been walking for what was half an hour.

"The Crying Tree. It's at the edge of the Infinite Forest." Liollmon told them taking them on a very complicated path. If it had just been Zack, Emi and Tapirmon they would not have lasted ten minutes. "You said you were going to see Baromon. The Crying Tree is where the river to the Continent of Darkness starts or end depending on how you look at it. That will lead us to Baromon and Reppamon." He said Reppamon with disdain.

"Continent of Darkness?" Zack asked.

"The Digital World is divided into ten sections each dedicated to one of the Legendary Warriors." Tapirmon started.

"Right now were in the Land of Earth." Liollmon cut in.

"Yes. This is the Land of Earth. The others are: Continent of Flame, Realm of Light, Wind Quarter, Thunder District, Area of Ice, Continent of Darkness, Nation of Steel, Water County and Forest Kingdom."

"So the Legendary Warriors are of Flame, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness and Steel, Water, Forest and Earth." Zack asked.

"No, Forest Kingdom is actually attributed to the Warrior of Wood."

"That's confusing." Emi commented.

"Indeed."

"The Legendary Warriors, are they still around?" Zack wondered. "They sound like someone to have on our side."

"No one knows. There are those who think they still live but most Digimon have made them into mythologically beings. They have not appeared in many decades to us so Digimon have grown sceptical of their existence. Of course many of the Digimon that had seen them have most probably been reborn." Tapirmon explained. Liollmon listened intently.

"Digimon that believe they are alive, what do they think?" Liollmon asked as he turned right.

"They think the Legendary Warriors will one day return when the threat in the Digital World is too great."

"And the threat of Barbamon and Lilithmon isn't great?" Emi asked.

"They are two of the Seven Great Demon Lords." Liollmon said.

"Sounds rough."

"They were all imprisoned, the last a few decades ago. I don't know how Barbamon and Lilithmon could have escaped."

"Hopefully Baromon would be able to tell us." Zack hoped. If the Demon Lords were as bad as they sounded they were in for a rocky time. Hopefully they got home before that happened. But leaving the Digital World filled him with dread, the Digimon here obviously needed him and his friend otherwise they couldn't have been summoned.

By the time they finished talking about the Demon Lord's they reached the Crying Tree. The Crying was a very big tree, dark green in colour. In fact it looked like a regular tree. The freaky fact was that water dropped from its branches and leaves into a stream underneath which flowed away from the tree itself. But there more was water falling onto the tree, for the leaves to get wet, and from the heat beating down on them any rain would have dried up by now.

"What do we do now?" Zack asked looking at the other tree who only shrugged.

"We could start to walk but I'm so tired. My last sleep was interrupted." Emi said glaring at Liollmon and Tapirmon. But mostly Liollmon.

"Why don't the three of you get some sleep? I'll stand guard." Liollmon offered. 'Most probably a peace offering' Zack thought.

"Fine." Emi said shrugging of her jacket and using it as a pillow. Tapirmon fell asleep soon after.

"Are you sure? I could stay up too." Zack offered but Liollmon shook his head.

"No. Emi's right. I did start the fight so should stand guard. Please go to sleep." Liollmon said. Zack nodded, before he closed his eyes he checked to see his necklace around Liollmon's check. 'At least now I know it's not a clone Liollmon.'

"If you see any human don't attack." He said falling into sleep.

**Time Lapse**

Zack woke up a few hours later when someone shook him. He slapped the hand of whoever it was away only to slapped on the face. Hard.

"Who did that?!" He shouted to see a smirking Rex crouched next to him. "Oh. You." He said rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Zack stood to see all his friends. Shinya, Rini, Tami, Rex, Labramon and two other Digimon he didn't know.

"When did you guys get here?" Emi asked as she woke up.

"Just now. Your Digimon didn't attack even though Dorumon here started growling at it." Shinya explained. Zack guessed Dorumon was Rex's partner if he was growling. That made the orange Digimon either Shinya or Tami's.

"Where should we proceed to now we are all reunited?" Tami asked.

"We need to find Baromon."

"Where would he be located?"

"In the Continent of Darkness." Liollmon said. "Reppamon said we had to be there as soon as possible."

"Then what are we doing here?" Emi said.

"Let's Go!" Rini smiled and began to walk down the bank of the stream with Labramon. They all soon followed.

"Who's Reppamon?" Tapirmon asked.

"Someone who you don't want on your team. He's not the nicest person." Liollmon answered.

"The chances of him joining aren't great since he can only be paired with Tami." Zack said.

"All the Digimon in the world and you're scared of Reppamon." The orange Digimon laughed.

"He's a brat." Liollmon answered.

"Behave Coronamon." Shinya said. Coronamon huffed but remained silent.

"Would Baromon meet us if we I did not have a partner Digimon?" Tami asked from next to Dorumon.

"Don't worry Tami. We'll find your partner." Dorumon answered.

"Thank you Dorumon."

"Want to do think the Demon Lords want?" Emi asked.

"Control of the Digital World." Rex guessed. "It's highly unoriginal."

"You met them too?"

"Yep. Tinkermon and Petermon came after me and Tami. They were sent by Barbamon. He also sent Boarmon after Shinya and Rini."

"That's odd. You'd think he would send more powerful Digimon."

"You didn't fight them. They were mighty powerful. I doubt your Digimon digivolved."

"Actually he did. Or she did." Emi answered.

"That is fascinating." Tami gussed running up Tapirmon, Dorumon at her heels.

"Are you sure he's your partner?" Zack asked.

Rex sighed, his mood better than the last time Zack had seen him. "Sometimes I'm not sure. He's taken it upon himself to make sure Tami is safe at least until she finds her partner."

"Why?" Emi asked only to get a shrug back. Zack explained, with the help of Liollmon, the geography of the Digital World. Since the girls were ahead of them many questions weren't asked which suited Zack fine.

"Do you reckon our parents are looking for us?" He asked after a lapse of silence.

"They wouldn't be good parents if they weren't." Rex commented. "We've been gone for nearly two days."

"Once we see Baromon, we'd know how to send you back." Coronamon answered. "But then I don't know how you'd come back to fight the Demon Lords."

"Coronamon, you are one of the Olympus Twelve. Could you not battle the Demon Lords? Why would you require the help of humans?" Tami asked returning to them with Dorumon.

"Why did you come back?" Shinya asked.

Tami looked him, "Rini and Emi began a conversation upon the topic of clothes. I felt uncomfortable therefore left their sub group."

Rex muffled a laugh behind a cough while Shinya looked confused as to what to say next.

"Just because I am one of the Olympus Twelve doesn't mean we can also fight. They chose to stay in their part of the Digital World while I chose to fight." Coronamon explained rescuing the three boys.

"Free will and all that." Shinya added.

"Don't worry Tami, I'll protect you. I'll attack that Barbamon with my Dash Metal. He won't know what hit him."

"If only we all had your optimism." Tami smiled.

"Don't tell me you're worried." Rex asked.

"I am not worried, merely anxious."

"Guys! What's that?" Emi asked pointing to a very dark cloud forming over them.

"We're in the Continent of Darkness. What did you expect Rainbows and Unicorns?" Rex joked.

Emi glared at him to which he smirked. "How much further?" Rini asked. "My feet hurts."

"It shouldn't be much more." Tapirmon explained.

"Do you think they sell energy drinks in the digital world?" Rini asked. "I could really use one. Or two. Or five."

"I'm sure we'll be home soon." Shinya said to her.

"But I want to go NOW!"

Zack zoned out of Rini's whining instead focused on the land around him. The lake was little a pure blue colour, despite the dark clouds overhead. There were some dead trees around them but mostly was just soil.

"You seem lost. May I be of help?" A unicorn Digimon said walking up to them.

"Look a Unicorn. Rex since when are you physic?" Rini awed.

"We're fine." Zack answered the Digimon. Every Digimon that helped them so far had only been there to fight them.

"I insist. It isn't every day a Digimon like me meets a human." The unicorn continued. "I am Unimon. Please."

"Not all Digimon would want to harm us." Emi said.

"We do have to start trusting somewhere." Tapirmon agreed.

"Unicorn!" Rini screamed as if that should be enough. Labramon then shouted out "Unimon!"

"Zack?" Shinya asked. Zack thought about it, what were the chances of the first Digimon not to betray them would be on the Continent of Darkness.

"Every creature has darkness in their hearts. It is their preference whether do or do not act upon the impulse." Tami said, reading him like a book.

"Fine." He said, Liollmon didn't look like he agreed with the decision. Neither did Dorumon.

"We want to find Baromon." Shinya told him.

"Oh, I can take you there. Just don't ask me to talk to that Reppamon creep." Liollmon eyes widened at Unimon's words. "It's not far from here."

"Let's go then. How do you know Reppamon?" Liollmon asked as Unimon led the way. Zack and Emi started laughed while everyone looked at them confused.

'Who knew Liollmon would find his new best friend so quickly.'

**End of Chapter. **

**I actually had no idea how to do this chapter, but I'm happy with the results. It was also much longer than I thought. The bit with them meeting up again was meant for the next chapter but oh well. I thought it was better here. **

**There's a reason that I used the Frontier dimension area names (although some are changed or made up) and it will be explained in the next chapter. I've decided that's when they met Baromon and all will be explained. **

**Zack actually turned out a lot braver then even I thought he was, kicking a Digimon in the face. Gutsy. **

**I know exactly who Tami's Digimon is and I think they fit well with her **

**The next chapter will have a lot of dialogue, since a lot of areas will be covered. And it will be in the point of view of a girl. Maybe Tami or Emi. It just noticed the other chapter are mostly by the guys, but Shinya is the main point of view so it makes sense when it's him.**

**Check out the Digimon Wikia/Google Images for the pictures of the Digimon featured. I do not own any of them. **

**Oh and there's a reason I haven't written about ANYONE in the human world. **

**Love it? Hate it? Have a question? Review :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Big revelation chapter **

**I got a review which brought up the point of the how much canon is there in this story from season one and two. I forgot to bring this up in the first chapter so I'll do it now. Please don't hate me. It's canon up until the epilogue bit. No one, in including children of ALL digidesitned, get Digimon like it was shown in the Anime, that wouldn't have worked for the storyline. **

**Other changes that take place: Matt does not go to Mars, Tai does not work for Digimon Relations, Mimi didn't become a cook, Matt and Sora didn't get married (obviously), Joe isn't the Digital World doctor, Yolei isn't a housewife, Ken isn't a detective. **

**Stuff that stayed the same: Davis opened a noodle business, Sora became a fashion designer, Izzy and his daughter (Tami) have a secret language, Cody is a defence attorney, Kari is a kindergarten teacher, TK is an author (not on the Digital World), Izzy and Joe's brother do research together. **

**So... Only Tami's partner to find, learn about why they are there and get home. That easy right? Wrong! The televisions will also play a part as expected. **

**Chapter Seven**

"_Learn from yesterday, live for today, hope for tomorrow. The important thing is not to stop questioning."_- Albert Einstein

**(I just thought that fitted in nicely)**

**Tami**

Tami followed Unimon in silence as the rest of her friends conversing amongst themselves. Rex and Emi were towards the front of the group talking about things she didn't want to think about. Tapirmon was with them, walking silently beside Emi, while Dorumon was walking beside Tami herself, chatting by himself. Zack, Rini and Shinya were talking about returning home, a topic she did not want to engage in. Liollmon had been speaking with Unimon about a Digimon named Reppamon but he soon became tired and walked by himself instead.

Unimon had said he would lead them to Baromon and Tami trusted he would do just that. What had he done to make her doubt him? He was a new Digimon therefore she would not impose the ideals she had made from other Digimon upon him.

"Tami, are you worried about finding your partner?" Dorumon asked her as she sat down on the muddy grass. Shinya had called for them to take a rest. Tami did think she could walk for longer before she needed to rest, but the rest of the party fell to the ground instantly so she sat down too.

Tami thought it over. Was she worried about finding her partner? She hadn't thought much of finding her partner in the time she had been in the Digital World. The thought only presented itself when she saw one of her teammates find their partner. She looked over at Rex who was sitting very close to Emi and tried to understand why her heart felt as if it was constricting. It hurt her for reason she could not fathom.

"No. I am perfectly fine with whoever my partner may be." She answered when Dorumon nudged her arm.

"Great! Don't worry Tami if you don't like them I'll get them into line. Don't worry about that." Dorumon smiled which made her give him a small smile in return. In the time she had known him, Dorumon had been constantly looking out for her and she admired that. She felt herself grow close to him in the last day and she would be saddened when Dorumon realised she was fruitless company. He only stayed at her side now as he thought her someone who needed protection. Rex probably told Dorumon to look out for her. When they'd first got to the Digital World he had expected she be the one to get them home. He most probably still thought the same thing.

"I do not doubt that ability of yours." She said absently. She was more intrigued by the land. The Digital World. A world composed off creatures made from Data. There were so many different types of Digimon, different variations. Even the ones that were the same species would have different personalities to another. They were so similar to humans yet so completely different. She felt more at home with the Digimon then with real people. She was always more comfortable with computers than with people. Maybe that could explain why she didn't mind being here.

"What's wrong with you?" Rex asked walking over to her.

"I'm hungry." Dorumon complained which confused Tami. Why was he hungry? He was a Digimon made from data.

"That's great Dorumon. Why don't you ask Shinya to give you some food?" Rex answered sparking Tami's interest.

"Really?" Dorumon jumped up and walked over to where the other boy was seated, Rex sat in the spot his partner had just vacated.

"But Shinya does not possess any food. Why would you tell Dorumon he had?" Tami questioned naively.

"Dorumon needs to stop being your lapdog." Rex stated as if it answered her question.

"My lapdog?" She asked.

"Forget it. When we get back home, I'm buying you a dictionary. Then maybe you can talk normally." He ran a hand through hair, something he only did when he was nervous. She worked that out in their time in the Digital World.

"I have already acquired a dictionary and read it. Would you like to borrow my copy?"

"You've read the... You know what forget it." Rex stopped talking.

"Is there something bothering you Rex?" She asked. He'd been staring into his Digivice for the past minute. Was there something he wanted to find in it?

"No it's fine." He answered. She didn't say anything for some time, whatever was troubling he'd tell someone else. She wasn't the best person to load problems onto. "Well. I think I don't want to go home."

"You do not want to return home? Depart to the Human World?" That confused Tami. Surely he was only telling a joke. Why would Rex of all people to want to go home? He was popular, had great friends that would miss him, a sibling that looked up to him. He was funny and smart and clever. He looked better than other people she had seen, got on well with people and was excellent at Soccer. What reason could Rex possibly have to not want to return to that life?

"Yeah, it's stupid and you probably don't want to hear it but yeah. I just like it here better. Everyone keeps going on about 'let's find Baromon and go home' or 'how long until we get home?' then everyone worried about their parents."

"They miss their parents. It is logical." Tami missed her parent's off course, but not as much as the other children. Even at twelve she was fairly independent from her parents. If she missed anything it was her laptop. And phone.

"I know that. But why would I not feel that way. I want to go home but the feelings not as strong as with them. I feel like I should just stay here because I want to go back as bad as them. Rini brings it up in everything she says." Rex ran a hand through his hair and started to bounce his outstretched leg. She looked down at the leg, wanting nothing more than to get him to desist. Yet, she couldn't for some reason. There was no will inside her to stop him.

When neither of them talked, her because she didn't know what to say, her mind went into its overdrive thought spiral as her mother called it.

'Why is Rex relaying this information to me? He had been previously talking to Emi about the same topic so why had he brought it up with me also? Were Emi's views on the matter not satisfactory, if not then what could I possibly say that would make him feel better? I am often easy to read so Rex knows what I would say. I'm aware of his apology and that he meant it, but he might have become bored and wanted to tease me further. He might want me to say that I felt the same way, then at the last second say that I deserved to stay her because I would only be at home with machines and should not return to the Human World'. He'd tease me relentlessly about it. It was an awfully clever ruse.'

"Tami. Tami. TAMI!" Rex shouted grabbing her attention. Even though she was angry at him for his plan to tease her, she wasn't one to act angry. She would act the same as always. "Are you alright?"

"Satisfactory." She said, turning to stare at the group. Dorumon was growling at Liollmon, who looked like he wanted to attack the Digimon."Do you suppose there is a problem occurring?"

"Shinya can handle it."

"Yet Dorumon is your partner and responsibility. You should help him understand." She argued calmly.

"I can't help you and him." He snapped before storming away. Tami played with the end of her sleeve. Why had he been helping her? Wasn't he playing a game with her? Was she in need of help? What had she been doing wrong? Had she been doing something wrong?

She looked over at the bigger group, one that she was not sitting with. Since Rex had moved to talk her with, Emi went to sit with the other Digidestined. Now that Rex and Dorumon had also left she was alone. Alone as usual. But she was used to it.

She pulled out her digivice, to do nothing more than stare at it. The screen showed five red dots and a yellow one, for each of the other Digidestined and herself, but what enthralled her was a blue dot a little away from the group. She looked up at her teammates, would they notice that she had gone to investigate it. She should probably tell them.

Just then Rini started giggling, Tami didn't want to interrupt the good time they were having so stood up and followed the blue dot's direction. It took her back the way they had come for a little while before moving into the forest of trees. She thought if she should enter the forest, the group might not be able to find her. But then the blue dot could be her partner. If she could find her partner then Baromon would have to accept that they were truly digidestined. That strengthened her resolve and she walked into the forest without a single look back.

**Shinya**

Shinya laughed at the story Zack finished telling about the time he and Zoe had mixed sauces into their dad's drink at a restaurant. If Zack told him back home he wouldn't have laughed but in the Digital World it was funny. Particularly the Digimon faces when they explained what soft drinks and ketchup was.

He knew Tami wasn't part of the group, but she was an odd duck and probably wanted to be by herself for some time. As long she was sitting where she had been, he wouldn't bother her.

"Where's the red head girl?" Liollmon interrupted.

"She's called Tami." Labramon told him. "She was sitting there." He pointed his paw towards the stream banks without looking.

"She is situated there no longer." Tapirmon said.

"What!" Shinya shouted turning his head; sure enough Tami was no longer there. 'Great,' he thought sarcastically. 'Now we have to find her which will take even more time which means we'll see Baromon later and get home later.'

"She was just there." Emi started only to be interrupted by Dorumon.

"TAMI!"

Labramon walked over to where Tami was sitting and sniffed the ground, "I've got her scent."

"We also have maps on your digivice." Shinya said waving his map in the air. "She's not that far, if we run we can catch her in minutes."

"Great. Rini and I will go." Rex said standing up.

"I don't think so." Shinya answered. Even if Rex had apologised he wasn't about to let Rex in a situation where he would make an arse of himself again.

"Look, I'm an athlete. I can run faster than you and Labramon had the scent." Rex reasoned.

"Who knew there was a brain under that hair?" Emi laughed.

"And you thought I was just a pretty boy." Rex replied cheekily.

"If he stays here he'll just keep complaining. Just take him." Zack begged.

"Fine, but keep up." Rex answered acting like he was in charge of the group. Shinya frowned, he was the leader.

"No. You keep up. Coronamon stay here." Coronamon nodded, hopefully catching Shinya's meaning. He wanted Coronamon to stay there and keep and an eye on Unimon, Shinya didn't trust him.

Shinya led the way, following the map and Labramon. Tami wasn't that far away. Shinya wondered where she was going, there was nothing on his map apart from the five red dots showing his friends and the yellow one for himself.

**Tami**

Tami pushed another branch out from in front of her as she moved closer to the blue dot. To her estimated it wasn't too far away now an hour or two maximum.

She noticed three of the five dots had moved to follow her. Maybe they saw the blue dot on their Digivice as well? They were moving a lot faster than she was only a few metres away from her. She stopped for a second to think about what to do. If she kept moving then they would have to follow her wasting their energy which they would need to converse. However they would progress closer to the blue dot on her map. If she stayed still, they would still waste energy reaching her but she would save her own. But that would also mean they would waste time to reach the blue dot and in turn getting to Baromon. The last option was for her to retrace her step back to the three of them, wasting her own energy. But then she did not have a partner that would require her energy to digivolve to the next level. If she walked back, someone would be able to run back and inform the two who had not followed to also come with them and they could find what the blue dot was together. **(Remember she tends to over think everything). **

After thinking through the disadvantage of each of her decisions she walked back to the other Digidestined. She didn't get far before she was jumped into a hug by Rini.

"Don't ever run away again. I thought you had been kidnapped by a Digimon who wanted to experiment on you." She cried.

"Why did you leave?" Rex asked grabbing her right arm which kept her in place. 'Why is he doing that?' She thought.

"I saw a blue dot on my Digivice so decided to follow it. May I enquire why you are holding me?"

"To make sure you don't run off. We have to get to Baromon." Shinya explained. Why could no one answer her questions appropriately?

"Could you please stop?" She asked and he let go, with a scowl. "I was pursuing the blue dot upon my digivice."

"We don't have a blue dot. There probably just glitch in your digivice." Rex said. She nodded but wasn't convinced. How can her digivice malfunction? It was made by the same substance as the Digital World itself.

They led her back to the group in silence. Rini and Shinya exchanged a few words but apart from that nothing was said.

When they reached the rest of the party, Unimon looked up and nodded his head. Tami failed to understand the meaning behind the action as didn't do anything. She only followed when everyone stood up again and began to walk.

"How much further?" Rini asked. Tami looked at her Digivice as she moved in the opposite direction of the blue dot. She wondered what it was.

"Nearly there." Unimon answered. Tami looked up to see a small bungalow come into view. It was very different to the dark surrounding, like a beacon of light. Tami didn't might the darkness but it was comforting to see the normality of a human home.

"Is that it?" Rini asked again and Unimon nodded.

"Thanks for your help." Shinya said.

"I will leave you here. Any further and I risk meeting that Reppamon. I'd rather pluck out my wings." Unimon answered. Tami frowned, why did he and Liollmon hate Reppamon so much?

"He's in there?" Liollmon asked.

"He is the guard to the Tunnel of History. The doorway is located with the home of Baromon."

"Great. Just great." Liollmon muttered as Unimon trotted away. Shinya raised his fist and knocked on the wooden door.

It opened to reveal a floral Digimon. It looked very delightful. "Baromon?" Shinya asked, Coronamon and Tapirmon started to laugh at his words.

"I'm Floramon." The Digimon answered. "Baromon is in the study. Wait here while I get him." Floramon smiled before slamming the door closed. They looked at each other as they waited for the door to open again.

When it did, it revealed a very different looking Digimon which reminded Tami of the texts on Bali mythology she had read when she was younger. "Baromon?" Shinya asked which less confidence.

"Yes. Who may you be?"

"We are the new digidestined. We were told to find you to get us home."

"Prove you are who you say. Show me your digivices and partners." Tami's heart sank; she had a digivice but not a Digimon.

"Where is your partner child?" Baromon asked, when he came to her.

"I have not found my partner so far. I hope this does not cause you any inconvenience." She answered only for Baromon to give her a long stare.

"Alright then. You may all enter and I will explain why you were called here. But you will not be able to return home until the girl has found her partner." He pointed at Tami which made her uncomfortable.

Shinya gave her an apologetic look before agreeing to Baromon's terms. Baromon lead the eleven of them into a large room which many chairs. Tami took the single seat while Baromon took the other. Shinya, Rini and Coronamon took one three seater, with Labramon on the floor next to them. Rex, Emi, Dorumon took the second with Tapirmon on Emi's lap. Liollmon and Zack took the two seater. Once they were all seated, and Tami received another peculiar look from Baromon, Floramon brought in some food that everyone leapt at. Tami calmly took a single sandwich triangle while everyone else ate quickly. They had to eaten in two days, the action was expected. Floramon smiled before walking away.

"Where did you all find partners?" Baromon asked after everyone was seated comfortably. Tami looked at Shinya and Zack, she had not been there when they had found their partners and was fascinated.

Shinya looked around the group and then summarised how everyone had found their partners, Rex and Zack told their respective stories. One aspect that stood out for Tami was that they all happened to find their partners through the actions they did. Had the group not spilt up and followed the path straight ahead they would have probably not found Dorumon and Coronamon. Maybe she was meant to come to see Baromon before she found her partner.

"Quite interesting. You said three of the Digimon have already digivolved. Excellent news. That will help you a lot in your mission." Baromon smiled, although it was difficult to tell.

"Our mission?" Zack asked.

"Reppamon mentioned we had to save the world. But then I don't trust a word that backstabber says." Liollmon muttered.

"Reppamon is right. Your mission if to save both the Digital and Human World from the Demon Lords who wish to take it for themselves."

"Who's the Demon Lords?" Rini asked once Baromon had finished.

"The Demon Lords are seven Mega level Digimon, each representing one of the seven deadly sins from your world. They were all previously imprisoned within the Digital World but now they are being released."

"If they're trapped, why are Barbamon and Lilithmon sending Digimon after us?" Emi asked.

"They _were_ imprisoned. The prisons that held them have weakened through recent events. Now Barbamon and Lilithmon have escaped as you say, it is only a matter of time before they free their comrades." Baromon answered.

"Could you please begin at when this started?" Tami asked only to receive another intense look from Baromon. 'Why does he keep staring at me like that?'

"Of course. Floramon." Baromon called and waited for the Digimon to appear. "Tell Reppamon to ready the gate, I will be their shortly." Floramon nodded and left again.

"Before you were brought here there were three other groups of humans. The first two came centuries ago and had Digimon partners as you do now. The third group of humans came a few decades ago and they used the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to become Digimon themselves." Baromon paused to let the information soak in. The last group had come decades ago; they meant they were probably no longer here. They would not be able to help Tami and the new Digidestined. "The Legendary Warriors is where your chapter as Digidestined begins. The Legendary Warriors had to defeat Lucemon the leader of the Demon Lords, but at an expense. You see Lucemon was trapped in the centre of the Digital World and to release him the entire Digital World had to be deleted piece by piece."

'But that would mean the whole world was deleted, all systems failing. Like a computer crashing' She started to understand what Baromon was trying to tell them.

"That's awful." Rini cried, hugging Labramon tightly. All her friends shared a look with their partners. Tami just picked up another sandwich. "All those poor Digimon deleted. Why couldn't the Legendary Warriors save the world?"

"You think with legendary powers they'd be able to stop Lucemon from being released. They're pathetic." Rex complained. Baromon did not say anything to defend the Warriors but Tami understood there was more to the story then what Baromon was telling them. They only needed to know what concerned them, nothing more. Baromon didn't trust them yet.

"Were the other Demon Lords released?" Zack asked.

"No. They weren't. The Legendary Warriors were able to trap Lucemon again and save the remaining Digimon that had fled or reverted back into their Digi-eggs. However they left before they could see what happened to the Digital World in the aftermath."

"Bastards." Rex swore.

"Language." Emi reprimanded. Tami saw the look that Shinya and Rini shared but couldn't understand its meaning. Was something wrong?

"If they'd done a better job we wouldn't be here."

"Thank you Rex." Dorumon mumbled.

"I didn't mean it like that." Rex tried to explain but it didn't seem to be working.

"What occurred in the aftermath?" Tami asked hoping to stop the feud against Rex.

"The entire Digital World was deleted which meant that the prison trapping the other Demon Lords became weaker and there was no data holding them their anymore. They were free to leave if they wished."

"And two of them did." Zack reasoned.

"No. The Demon Lords had been trapped for a very long before this and it took time to reach their bearings. Only Barbamon was able to escape before The Reset." Baromon explained to which Tami nodded, it made perfect sense to her.

"The Reset?" Labramon asked.

"Most Digimon do not remember it." Coronamon answered.

"What is The Reset though?" Shinya asked.

Baromon looked at the group, not knowing how to make them understand. He looked at Tami, but even she didn't know how to explain it.

"Imagine the Digital World as your word document. When you do save your work and your computer crashes what does the document appear as when you open it again?" Zack tried to explain.

"The last saved copy?" Rini answered although it was more like a question.

"Excatly. Once the Digital World realised that it wasn't meant to be like that it reset or rebooted itself to the last saved copy. That was when the Digital World was still whole and Demon Lords were trapped. Right?" He asked Baromon who nodded.

"The boy is right. The Land only restored itself however so Digi-eggs hatched having no memory that they were all deleted. Everyone, except a select few, forget about the deleting. They only remember that the Legendary Warriors saved the Worlds. It was all well until we realised that Barbamon escaped."

"And let me guess he let out Lilithmon."

"Yes, he did. It took him years to achieve it and finally do it. Now he knows how to break them out all he has to find is where they are. He will break out the other Demon Lords and take over the worlds again." Baromon finished.

"But why call us humans? You have powerful Digimon who could do it themselves. The Olympus Twelve for example. Or call the Legendary Warriors back." Emi suggested.

"When The Resit happened, the Crests that secured the Digital World scattered across the lands, losing their connection to humanity. Humans have always helped when it was needed in the Digital World and now we ask you. We need the Crests to establish balance in the Digital World. They are all in a different land; you will have to find them all."

"And do what with them?" Labramon asked.

"They will not only help your Digimon evolve to the Ultimate level but they will also stop the imbalance taking hold of the Digital World. The Demon Lords may use the imbalance to bring more Digimon to their side."

"So we find these Crests and stop the Demon Lords from establishing a dictatorship. Seems easy." Rex said.

"Only after you find the girl's partner. And it is no easy thing let me tell you." Baromon reminded them.

"What about the other Digidestined, can you tell us about them?" Shinya asked.

"Unfortunately I can't. Neemon and Bokomon know about the travel of the Legendary Warriors and Gennai knows about the first two Digidestined groups. When they knew of Barbamon's escape they went into hiding. No Digimon know where they are now, me included."

"Baromon, what are the Crests?" Tami asked.

"There are nine main Crests, each representing a human trait hence it can only be unlocked by a human. The people who previously had them gave them to the Digital World but we have no way to contact them anymore. That is one of the reasons why you were brought here. They are Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Light, Hope and Kindness."

Tami covered her ears that the conversation that begun, everyone was speaking louder and louder to be heard.

"I know what everyone's getting!"

"Shut up, you ain't psychic."

"Shinya is not getting Reliability."

"Labramon digivolve!"

"Friendship and Rex don't belong in the same sentence."

"I want Love!"

"When I digivolve, I'll delete that Reppamon."

"Tami will get Knowledge. That swot."

"Kindness is so lame, Zack you should have it."

"Go Hope! Hope it the best."

"You should have courage since you're the idiot."

"Says the fool."

"STOP!" Baromon shouted which stopped the screaming. Tami released her hands and listened again. "The Crest chooses the holder, not the other way around. Your Digivice will store them but remember finding them and activating them is very different."

"Baromon. Reppamon is getting restless. I nearly attacked me." Floramon called running in.

"I think you're all forgetting a very important of why we came here." Rini said, causing them all to look at her. "How do we get home?"

"Oh. Have any of seen the televisions around the Digital World?" Baromon asked. Rex and Shinya nodded their heads. "You simply place your Digivice in front of it and call 'Digiport open' that will transfer you back through to your world."

"That's it? I could have done that." Emi said.

"Is that the same to return?" Tami asked.

"Yes. However use through a teleport is different to being teleported here. I do not know how, you will learn that yourself." Baromon explained.

"Who are the Demon Lords?" Liollmon asked, looking around the room nervously. Was this because of the Reppamon?

Coronamon answered the question instead. "There is Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride. Leviamon, Demon Lord of Envy. Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath. Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth. Barbamon, Demon Lord of Greed. Beezlemon, Demon Lord of Gluttony and Lilithmon, Demon Lord of Lust."

"So we find Tami's partner then go home. We just come whenever we have time and get the Crest and defeat these Demon Lords." Rex summarised again.

"Once you go through the portal back to the Human World, I do not know what will happen. You will have to return frequently to defeat the Demon Lord minions." Baromon asked.

Tami watched as her friends made up their minds. They could not go until she found her partner, anyway. "We'll do it." Shinya said. "We've already been away from home for days. If we have the chance to get home we should take it. That's what we all what. " Tami looked at Rex, he didn't look as happy as everyone else.

**Shinya**

Shinya watched as Baromon listened to what he said. It looked like he liked what Shinya had said but with the paint all over his face it was hard to tell.

"Very well. I'll lead to you the Tunnel of History where there is a map of the Digital World. You should be able see where you have yet to search for the girl's partner. But the girl would not be able to enter. She must stay here." Baromon said. Shinya looked at Tami who didn't seem surprised by the information.

"We'll stay with her. You go." Rini called. Shinya wanted to tell her that was stupid but Tami couldn't stay in the room alone. Especially since he didn't know if there was risk.

"I'll stay too." Rex said, which made Shinya feel better. Dorumon could digivolve to champion level.

"Very well. Come along. I must remind you to not touch anything. Each bubble contains a part of Digimon History. Knowledge of it can be deadly that is why I have Reppamon guard the door." Baromon said.

"Reppamon." Liollmon growled as they walked down a hallway towards a black door at the end. Soon enough Shinya saw the infamous Reppamon curled in front of a steel door. He estimated Reppamon was the same size as Liollmon if not a few millimetres taller. The lower half of Reppamon's four legs was dark brown with very sharp claws. The upper half of his legs and body was a tan colour, with the Ying and Yang sign on right side. He had a mane of white hair and an orange and white mask hiding the top half of his head and eyes. The tips of his ears and eyes were orange. Around his neck was an orange and white scarf. The most interesting part of Reppamon was his purple tail which was calmly curled before him. There was a red eye watching them.

"Critical Bite." Liollmon called the moment he saw the sleeping Digimon. Zack had said that Liollmon was territorial, but to attack a sleeping Digimon was a little out there.

The second the words left Liollmon, the red eye on Reppamon's tail zoned in on Liollmon. The tail then became very sharp almost like a sword. "Vacuum Kamaitachi." Reppamon breathed out and the tail let out a slash of wind, knocking Liollmon back.

The attack woke up the sleeping Reppamon who groaned at their presence. "You just had to do something didn't you?"

"This is somewhere I have a right to be." Liollmon called walking back to them.

"I wasn't talking to you." Reppamon snidely put.

"The miscreant was attacking us." Another voice came out from Reppamon, only it was more eerie than Reppamon's.

"Shut up." The first voice called.

"Reppamon, get your tail under control and open the door." Baromon called. 'The second voice was his tail. His tail was awake while he was sleeping? What the hell.' Shinya thought. Suddenly he couldn't wait to get home.

"Or don't. I'll take the both of you out now." Liollmon called.

"I insist you desist, both of you. We need to get Tami's partner." Tapirmon called.

"Tapirmon is right. That's the priority not your petty issues." Coronamon added.

Liollmon and Reppamon stared at each other, daring the other to relent first. "Our issues are not petty. Right Caretaker?" Reppamon said, pissing Liollmon off.

"Lio Claw."

Reppamon gave a sadistic smile, "Beast Fang Frenzy."

"Stop that." Zack said but went unheard. Both Digimon went to attack each other with their claws, getting in some good scratches.

"Lio Claw."

"Beast Fang Frenzy." If they went on like this they'd delete each other.

"Coronamon digivolve to... Firamon."

"Tapirmon digivolve to... Darcmon."

It was first time Shinya had seen Tapirmon digivolve and the only thought that same to his mind was 'Pretty hot for a Digimon.' Darcmon grabbed a hold of Liollmon while Firamon stopped Reppamon. Reppamon instantly stopped the moment he saw Firamon, and bowed his head a little. 'What?'

"What's going on?" Rini shouted as the five of them ran up to them. "We heard the fighting."

"Reppamon and Liollmon decided to make this their boxing ring." He replied. "Good thing Reppamon isn't coming to home with us."

Just then a red light went towards Reppamon, making him shimmer. Shinya gulped as he turned around. Sure enough, and to his terror, Tami was standing there staring at the Digimon that was no her partner.

"I'd get refund from whoever sold you that." Rex joked, a twinkle in his eye. Trust Rex to get a kick out of something that was making him shit his pants.

"Great, now I have to see you all the time." Liollmon said from Darcmon's grasp.

The red shimmer that had overtook Reppamon now faded to reveal a small white weasel like Digimon. It had purple marking all over its body and a golden ring around its neck. He had a gold earring on his left ear and curled its tail around a golden cartridge which had weird markings. He was the smallest of all the Digimon.

Tami pointed her Digivice at the Digimon. "Kudamon. Rookie Vaccine Digimon. A Holy Digimon. Attacks: Bullet Whirlwind, Blinding Ray."

"I thought he was your partner." Baromon said and Tami smiled at him as she walked over to pick up Kudamon.

Firamon and Darcmon de-digivolved back to their Rookie states.

"That does provide an explanation to our gazes." Tami reasoned. 'What gazes?' Shinya wondered.

"You noticed that. I apologise, I was 80% sure I was right." Baromon looked slightly ashamed.

"What do we do know? We've found her partner." Rini asked. They had to find a TV and get home. Obviously.

"Seeing as the girl has found her partner, you should return back home. Follow me, and do not touch anything." Baromon gave Kudamon a hard look then focused on Liollmon as if to tell them to behave. Shinya doubted Kudamon would do anything, he looked to be sleeping. Baromon traced a sign on the door and it opened to show a very dark room which large blue stepping stone like platforms. 'These must be what were not met to touch.' He thought and shoved his hands into his pocket to avoid temptation. It didn't help much.

Baromon led them to the middle of the room, or what Shinya hoped was the middle. In front of them was a very large LCD map of the Digital World. Shinya stared at for a few seconds, it was massive. The Digital World not the map, although that was big too.

Shinya found there they hand landed when they teleported. It was the fringe of the Land of Earth while where they were now was on the edge of the Continent of Darkness. It didn't look to be that far apart yet it took them days to travel from one place to the other.

"Hopefully this will give you an idea of what you're up against." Baromon said. He then walked them to a small doorway in the wall. "This only works one way so you cannot use it to return. And do to come back to see me. I cannot put the Tunnel of History under any threat."

Shinya bit his tongue to not say what he wanted to. How could this Digimon tell them to get lost like that. And they were saying they'd save his world. Ungrateful Bastard. Wait, could a Digimon be a bastard?

Looking around the group, he saw his friends mirrored his annoyance. Well except Tami, Coronamon, Tapirmon and Kudamon (who was still sleeping).

"Bye then." He called as he stepped through the portal.

He felt a tug in his stomach then a smashing headache. Soon it faded and he landed onto a hard floor. As he went to get up, someone fell on top of him pushing him back down. Then everyone else fell too, luckily it was more of a dump then a pile so it didn't hurt much.

'What do I tell my parents?' He thought. He'd have to come up with a very believable excuse for why he was missing for two days with his friends.

He looked around the room to relaise it was his room. The bed was there, with a sleeping Nyo. His textbooks lined one of his shelves. There was a pile of clothes in the corner for washing. His room looked exactly the same as he'd left it days ago.

"Shinya? Guys?" Tommy's voice came from down the hall. Tami shrieked out 'laptop' then ran out the room Kudamon missing. 'Where did he go?'.

"We needed to hide the Digimon." Rini whispered shoving Larbamon into the closet, who started barking like crazy.

"Good plan." Emi agreed as Tapirmon and Liollmon hid under the bed.

Dorumon was growling at Shinya's pile of clothes, they were clean he just couldn't find a shirt before he left. Rex smirked then pushed Dorumon into the pile and sat it on. He slapped the pile once. Hopefully he wouldn't be arrested by RSPCA.

"Our family cannot see the Digimon." He whisper shouted.

Coronamon looked at him then calmly walked on the small gap Shinya between his desk and window. He looked out of the window, smiled at Shinya then crouched down.

"Why is Nyo still here? It's been two days!" Emi asked.

No one could answer her as Tommy shoved the door open. "Here you guys are, I was looking for you downstairs."

Emi launched herself at Tommy, grabbing him into a very tight hug. "I missed you." She said into his shoulder, still not letting go.

Shinya could see Tommy's discomfort so pulled Emi off him. After a few failed attempts he managed to get her off his neck. "Missed me? I saw you like ten minutes ago." Tommy let out a nervous laugh as he looked at them.

"Ten minutes?" Rex called moving up and down on the pile.

"Yeah. We were in the kitchen. Are you all feeling alright?"

So time moved faster in the Digital World. That was a stroke of luck.

"Fine. Right guys." Shinya said quickly. "Let's go downstairs. The party won't start itself." He wanted to get Tommy away from the Digimon. Especially the growling sounds that Dorumon was making. Rex joked and said it was his stomach. Tommy nodded but didn't look like he believed it. Shinya knw he'd have to stuff loads of food down Rex tonight, just to prove a point.

Luckily Rex's mum made amazing food so it shouldn't be a problem.

"Typically Shinya. Impatient as always." Tommy laughed.

After everyone left the room, Shinya turned around and as good as flew to reach Nyo. He shook he three year old awake and pushed him out of the room before he came to his sense. "We'll be back soon. Don't draw attention." He said and walked with Nyo downstairs.

"Oh the barking." Rini said nervously as if asking someone to save her from explaining. Shit, Labramon had been barking. "That was me? Yeah it was me. Woof Woof. See I'd make a good dog right." She let out a few more barks that sounded nothing like her partner.

"The best." Shinya called uncomfortably saving Tommy (and them) from an answer. Rini was known to be eccentric at times; hopefully Tommy thought these were one of those times.

"Your mother stated it was the moment to slice your cake. I still don't understand why you would celebrate being closer to death." Tami called as she came out of the living room.

'It seemed some things never change' He laughed.

'Wait.' He thought, stopping in his tracks. Emi pushed into him from behind. 'Where's Kudamon?'

**End of chapter.**

**I did say it was dialogue heavy. **

**Phew, that took long. So there back in the Human World, YAY!**

**Time ran faster in their time in the Digital World so I couldn't add a point of view of let's say Tommy. It was ruin the ending of this chapter. **

**In the Digital World it had been two days while in the real world it was only about ten minutes, not much time passed then. **

**Reppamon and Liollmon on the same team. Recipe for disaster? I think so. **

**Something Random: Remember in chapter two when J.P goes we can't go back because they did such a good job. Seems like they didn't complete their job so does that mean they can go back? **

**If you guys didn't get the reason for the new digidestined here it is: **The Legendary Warriors caused the Resit, which is basically the restart of the Digital World to its last known 'good' state. So when it wasn't all deleted. Digimon forget they were ever deleted but they know that the Legendary Warriors beat Lucemon and saved all. Hurrah! But when the Digital World was deleted many Digimon lost their prisons but it returned when the Resit happened. In this time Barbamon escaped and then released Lilithmon, after spending ages finding where she was. The Digimon fear, and some know, the other Demon Lord's will be released. The Crests (Courage, love, etc) then spread to different lands, during the Resit, and need to be reactivated by humans. The Digimon can't contact Tai and co so they pick new Digidestined to find, activate and save the world from the Demon Lords.

**Hopefully you get it and like it, I think it's pretty straightforward. **

**Can someone tell me when schools in Japan start? I'm trying to keep the story accurate as much as I can. In England we start in September but I don't know Japan. **

**Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter and Tami's point of view. It's a little drawn out but she over thinks everything so I had to include that.**

**Questions? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! **


End file.
